BATB: Love, Friendship, And Enchantment
by MJDisneyfan4ever
Summary: While watching a movie, Natalie's magic crystal necklace glows and it sends her into the world of "Beauty And The Beast". When she arrives, she bumps into a friend of hers from DeviantArt, Trysha. They decide to stick together and they end up meeting Belle and all of the other characters as they go on a big adventure to break the Beast's curse!
1. Chapter 1: Movies & Teleportation

**_Chapter 1: Movies and Teleportation_** ****

 **Natalie's POV**

I was just hanging out at home, waiting for Quasimodo to come over so we could watch a movie. We were supposed to come over together, but he had to finish cleaning some of the bells and he said to go ahead and start the movie and that he would be there soon, so I decided to go alone so I could help get the movie ready. In the meantime, I had already made the popcorn and I was messaging Trysha, a friend of mine from DeviantArt.

She sent me a message asking, "So what are you up to?"

I answered, "I'm actually getting ready to watch Beauty And The Beast, how about you?"

She answered back, "Oh really? So am I!"

I replied back, "Oh cool! Well, I hope you have fun!"

She answered back, "You too!"

I then popped the Beauty And The Beast DVD in and I grabbed the popcorn and started eating it while I waited for the movie to come on.

 **Trysha's POV**

I had just got through messaging with Natalie. She is a friend of mine on DeviantArt and she's very nice. She's made stuff for me and I've made stuff for her, and I've read her stories of her being with Quasimodo in the world of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" and they were very sweet and romantic. And I actually did find it very funny that we were watching the same movie at the same time in different places. It would've been cool if we were watching it together. I then sighed and said to myself,

"I wish Natalie and I could meet and watch Beauty And The Beast together. Or better yet, I wish we could both be in it and become friends with Belle and all of the other characters. That would be fun."

I then popped in the Beauty And The Beast DVD and started eating popcorn while I saw the trailers starting to come on and I saw the options where I could skip the trailers and go straight to the movie. I grabbed the remote and I pressed the button that said "skip trailers". I then waited a second and it went straight to the movie and it had the options of "play movie", "scene selection", "bonus features", and "sneak peek". I then hit the button that said "play movie' and I sat down on my couch next to the popcorn.

I then watched as the music started to play and the scene of a meadow appear on the screen. It then started to zoom in on the castle in the background and show a glass like image of the prince as the narrator said,

"Once upon a time, in a far away land, A young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind."

He then continued to say as the screen showed the image of an old beggar woman holding up a rose to the prince,

"But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold."

He said as the screen showed the prince shunning her away and closing the door on her,

"Repulsed from her haggard appearance, the prince sneered the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old women's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress."

The screen then showed the old beggar woman turning into an enchantress with the prince begging on his knees for mercy as she placed her magic wand on him as the narrator continued to say,

"The prince tried to apologize but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there."

The screen then showed The Beast slashing his old portrait as a prince and covering his face in shame as the magic rose shined as the Narrator said,

"Ashamed of his monstrous form, The Beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered, was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom til his twenty first year."

The Narrator finally said as the screen faded away from the castle,

"If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then, the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years past, he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?"

And the title then came across the screen.

But instead of playing the same introductory music it always played, it froze. I picked up the remote and started pushing the "pause" and "play" button as I said,

"What? Ah come on! what's the matter with this thing?!"

I then threw my remote down in frustration and said,

"Ah, how could it be scratched, I just bought it about a month ago!"

I then saw the TV shaking and I said, "What the heck?"

And I walked closer and the screen shined a bright flash in my eyes and I covered them.

I panicked as I said, "W-What's happening?!"

And all of a sudden, I felt myself being sucked into the television as I screamed in horror,

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

 **Third Person POV**

while sitting on her bed eating popcorn, Natalie was watching the movie and she said as she watched the introduction of the film,

"Hmm, it sure would be cool to go inside the world of 'Beauty And The Beast'."

The narrator said as the screen zoomed away from the castle,

"As years past, he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?"

And the title then came across the screen.

But instead of continuing on, the movie froze. Natalie then walked over to the TV and said,

"What? Why is it freezing?"

She then starting shaking the TV around and the movie still remained frozen. She then walked back over to the bed to grab the remote. She then saw something flash from behind her and turned to see the TV shining a bright flash into her face.

She covered her eyes as she said, "What's going on!?"

She then saw a blue glow on her chest and looked down to see her magic crystal necklace glowing. She then realized what was about to happen as the light started to consume her and she shouted in dismay,

"Ah, come on!"

And with that, the light consumed her and she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Making New Friends

**_Chapter: Making New Friends and Meeting Belle_** ****

 **Natalie's POV**

As I started to wake up, I opened my eyes, stood up, and took a look at my surroundings. I looked around and I saw that I was next to a small town in France, I was in the world of "Beauty And The Beast" I also saw that I was wearing different clothes! I was wearing a strapless magenta dress with a white sleeved shirt underneath it, a pink hairband, a bracelet, and a black sash around me. I also still had my blue crystal necklace, wedding ring, and dagger wrapped around my leg with a belt.

I was a little upset, even though I like the movie and I said it would be cool to go there, I didn't think that it would happen, and also I just wanted to sit down and actually enjoy the movie. I then looked to the sky, thinking that the Blue Fairy was watching me from above and shouted in dismay,

"Really? So I can't sit down and watch a great movie anymore?!"

I then thought about looking at the positives, I did like "Beauty And The Beast" and actually being able to go into that world was a miracle. I then said looking to the sky,

"Well, I guess I can't really complain, I mean I do like this film. And who knows, maybe I will get the chance of meeting my favorite characters. Sorry for snapping Blue Fairy."

I then said to myself with a sigh, "Well, I'm already here, so I might as well make the best of it."

I then started to walk into the town. Then all of a sudden, when I wasn't paying attention, I accidentally collided head on with someone and we both fell to the ground. I looked up and I saw that I knocked the glasses off of her face.

I immediately gasped and said as I picked up the purple glasses and gave them to her,

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, I-I wasn't looking where I was going, I didn't mean to knock you down."

She said as she put her glasses back on and as we stood up, "Oh no, it's okay. I wasn't really paying attention either."

I then caught one good glimpse and recognized her. She was wearing a green and blue dress, with a blue corset with gold lacing, a white shirt underneath it, a bracelet, and a gold headband. But what I recognized the most about her was the fact that she had brown shoulder length hair and purple glasses. I immediately knew who it was.

I then asked, "I know that this is gonna sound crazy. But by any chance, is your name Trysha?"

She asked, "Yes, why?"

I then said, "Trysha, it's me Natalie."

She looked at me strangely, but then started looking closer at me as she asked, "Natalie?"

I nodded in response. An excited smile then grew on her face and she shouted as she gave me a big hug,

"Oh my gosh Nat! It's you, it's really you!" I then hugged her back in response.

 **Trysha's POV**

I couldn't believe it! Both of my wishes have come true. I came into the world of "Beauty And The Beast" and I met one of my friends from DeviantArt. This was so awesome! Once we stopped hugging, I said to her,

"Gosh Nat, I can't believe that we're here in the same world."

She asked, "I can't believe it either, like how did you get here?"

I answered, "I don't know, I felt like I got sucked into the television and there was a bright flash."

She said nodding her head, "Oh, I see."

I then asked "What about you? How did you get here?"

She answered showing me her necklace, "Easy, I got here with this."

It was the same necklace that she would use to teleport herself in her stories, I then realized that her stories with "Hunchback of Notre Dame" were real.

I then asked,

"It's the necklace that you use to teleport yourself into different worlds in your stories. So that means, you're stories of being in 'Hunchback of Notre Dame' were real?"

She answered, "Yeah they were real, how else could I have gotten this necklace."

I then asked, "Wow, and you're actually married to Quasimodo?"

She answered showing me her wedding ring, "Yep."

I said in amazement, "Wow, that's incredible, who knew things like that could actually happen?"

She said, "I know. First it seems like a dream, but then all of a sudden, I'm actually here."

I nodded in response.

She then said, "Listen, we're both here, so why don't we just stick together and go on this amazing adventure."

I said in excitement, "Yeah, why not? After all, we could meet Belle!"

Natalie added, "Yeah! And Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip!"

I then said, "The only character that I would be nervous of meeting is The Beast."

She said,

"Yeah, I know. It's one thing seeing him on screen but in real life, it's kind of scary. But I can't really hate on him too much, I mean, he does show his true colors later on."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, that's true."

She then said, "And besides, at least he's not as rude and arrogant as Gaston."

I said in agreement, "Yeah, I can't stand him, I mean, he's rude, he's arrogant, he's sexist, he's really nothing but a jerkwad."

She said nodding her head, "I know. But don't worry, we'll be sure to kick his butt later while this adventure is going on."

I nodded and then asked, "Speaking of the adventure, when do you think it's going to start?"

Natalie shrugged her shoulders in response.

All of a sudden, we heard five people shout, "Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!"

Natalie then said, "I guess now."

I nodded in response and I said "Alright, come on."

And with that, we started walking into town and we saw Belle! She was walking through town and passed the baker as she sang;

 _There goes the baker with his tray, like always_  
 _The same old bread and rolls to sell_  
 _Every morning just the same_  
 _Since the morning that we came_  
 _To this poor provincial town_

The baker then shouted to her, "Good morning, Belle!"

She then ran to him and said, "Good morning, Monsieur."

He asked her, "Where are you off to?"

She answered trying to show him her book,

"The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and-"

But he cut her off and said shouting into the bakery, "That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!"

Belle just shrugged her shoulders in response and walked on. We continued to follow her as the townsfolk sang;

 _Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question_  
 _Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_  
 _Never part of any crowd_  
 _Cause her head's up on some cloud_  
 _No denying she's a funny girl that Belle_

I couldn't help but feel bad for Belle as the crowd continued to talk bad about her. They talked bad about her just because she was different from them, it was ridiculous. We then ran past the crowd and ran into the bookshop. When we got inside, the bookseller saw us and he greeted us with a kind smile,

"Ah, bonjour mademoiselles."

Natalie said waving hi, "Bonjour."

I said, "Bonjour."

He asked, "Is there anything in particular you girls are looking for?"

I said, "Well, not really."

Natalie added, "We're just looking to see if there are any good books in here to check out."

He nodded and said, "Alright, well if you two need any help, I'll be over here sorting books."

Natalie said, "Thank you."

I nodded in response. We then started looking through some books while we still watched through the door to see what was going on as random townspeople sang;

 _Bonjour!_  
 _Good day!_  
 _How is your family?_  
 _Bonjour!_  
 _Good day!_  
 _How is your wife?_  
 _I need six eggs!_  
 _That's too expensive!_

Belle then sang as she hopped off of a moving wagon and started walking into the bookshop;

 _There must be more than this provincial life!_

When we saw her open the door, Natalie and I ran behind one of the book shelves to hide.

The bookseller noticed her and said with a smile, "Ah, Belle."

She smiled and said as she took the book out of her basket and handed it to him,

"Good morning. I've come to return the book I've borrowed."

He asked her seemingly amazed, "Finished already?"

She asked looking through the books, "Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?"

He answered laughing lightly, "Not since yesterday."

I then saw Natalie looking through the books and she said, "Hey Trysh, this book seems pretty cool."

I said, "Okay Nat."

I then heard Belle say as she pulled out the book that Natalie was about to take,

"That's all right. I'll borrow...this one!"

Natalie gasped in shock as Belle pulled out the book that she was about reach for.

Belle then noticed her and asked, "Oh, hello. Were you about to check out this book?"

Natalie answered, "Oh n-no, you can have it, I was just looking at it out of curiosity."

She then asked as she walked over to us, "Oh I see. I've never seen you two before, are you new here?"

I said nervously, "Um, yeah you can say that."

She then said with a smile, "Well, it's very nice to meet you both. I'm Belle."

Natalie said shaking her hand, "My name's Natalie."

I said shaking her hand, "And I'm Trysha, it's nice to meet you too."

I couldn't believe that I was meeting one of my favorite Disney characters. This couldn't be real, but then again, I knew it was.

Belle then asked, "So you two were looking for a book?"

Natalie said, "Well yeah, we were looking around to see if there were any good books to check out."

She then asked, "Well, would you like me to help you find a book?"

I said, "Well, yeah sure."

Natalie added, "If it's not too much trouble."

She said reassuringly, "Oh no, not at all. Let's see what's over here."

We both said, "Okay."

And with that, we followed her to the other side of the shelve and we looked through it to see what kind of books there were.

She asked Natalie, "What kind of books do you girls like?"

She answered, "I kind of like romantic stories, I think they're really passionate and sweet."

I said, "I'm really into stories that involve fantasy. I think they're pretty cool."

She then looked through a few books and said as she handed a book to Natalie,

"Here Natalie, I think you'd like this one."

Natalie looked at it and said, "Ah, I love Romeo and Juliet! It's one of my favorites."

She then said while handing me a book, "Here Trysha, I think this is something you might like."

I looked at it and it was a Brothers Grimm story called, "Rumpelstiltskin".

I smiled and said, "Hmm, this seems pretty cool. Thanks Belle."

Natalie added, "Yeah, thanks for helping us."

She smiled and asked, "You're welcome. Say, would you both like to walk around town with me? I could sure use the company."

Natalie said happily, "Of course, we'd love to."

I said, "Yeah, it sounds like fun."

Belle smiled and said, "Great, let's go check out these books and then we'll go."

Natalie and I said, "Okay."

And with that, we all walked over to the bookseller to check out our books.

I went first and the bookseller took my book and stamped the first page of it. H

e handed it back to me and I said, "Thank you."

He said, "You're welcome."

Natalie then came up and gave her book to him and he stamped it.

She then said, "Thank you."

He said, "You're welcome."

He then asked Belle as she came up to him, "So Belle, which book have you picked out this time?"

She answered giving him the book, "I'll be borrowing this one."

He then said laughing a bit while looking at it, "That one? But you've read it twice!"

Belle then said while swinging on a ladder, "Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!"

The bookseller chuckled and said as we walked out of the bookstore,

"Well if you like it all that much, it's yours!"

Belle said surprised, "But sir!"

He then said reassuringly, "I insist."

Belle then said happily, "Well, thank you. Thank you very much!"

Me and Natalie shouted, "Thank you!"

And with that, Belle, Natalie, and I started walking through town while more townspeople sang;

 _Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar_  
 _I wonder if she's feeling well_  
 _With a dreamy, far-off look_  
 _And her nose stuck in a book_  
 _What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle_

The three of us then sat down near a well and Belle sang as she showed me, Natalie, and a flock of sheep some parts of her story;

 _Oh, isn't this amazing?_  
 _It's my favorite part because you'll see_  
 _Here's where she meets Prince Charming_  
 _But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!_

The townsfolk then sang as we continued walking through the town.

 _Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty"_  
 _Her looks have got no parallel_  
 _But behind that fair facade_  
 _I'm afraid she's rather odd_  
 _Very diff'rent from the rest of us_  
 _She's nothing like the rest of us_  
 _Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle!_

 **Third Person POV**

While the girls kept walking, off in the distance, a goose was shot down and started to fall from the sky. As it fell, a very short man ran and held out a burlap sack trying to catch it. He failed to catch it, but he proceeded to place it in the sack. He then ran up to a tall and muscular man who was dressed in hunting attire and said,

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

Gaston said blowing on his gun, "I know!"

The small man said following him while carrying fur pelts,

"Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against you...and no girl for that matter!"

Gaston then said lifting him up and pointing towards Belle and her friends,

"It's true, Lefou, and I've got my sights set on that one!"

Lefou scoffed and said, "The inventor's daughter?"

Gaston said, "She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry."

Lefou said trying to object, "But she's-"

But Gaston cut him off and said, "The most beautiful girl in town."

He tried to say, "I know-"

But he was cut off again and Gaston said bringing Lefou close to his face,

"And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?"

Lefou said stammering as he pointed to Natalie and Trysha,

"Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean...what about those two girls next to her?"

Gaston looked at them and said, "Well, if worse comes to worse, maybe. But for now, Belle is the one for me."

He then sang as he watched Belle and her friends walk by, looked into his reflection, and started to follow them;

 _Right from the moment when I met her, saw her_  
 _I said she's gorgeous and I fell_  
 _Here in town there's only she_  
 _Who is beautiful as me_  
 _So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle_

As he started to follow them, three blond girls who looked identical but wore different colored dresses sang as they fawned over him, squirt water at Lefou when he tried to flirt with them, and fainted as he walked on;

 _Look there he goes_  
 _Isn't he dreamy_  
 _Monsieur Gaston_  
 _Oh he's so cute!_  
 _Be still my heart_  
 _I'm hardly breathing_  
 _He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!_

The townsfolk and Gaston sang as Belle, Natalie, and Trysha walked through the crowd and as he tried to follow them

 _Bonjour!_  
 _Pardon!_  
 _Good day!_  
 _Mais oui!_  
 _You call this bacon?_  
 _What lovely grapes!_  
 _Some cheese..._  
 _Ten yards!_  
 _One Pound._  
 _'Scuse me!_  
 _I'll get the knife._  
 _Please let me through!_  
 _This bread..._  
 _Those fish..._  
 _It's stale!_  
 _They smell!_  
 _Madame's mistaken._  
 _Well, maybe so! Good morning! Oh, good morning!_

Belle then sang as Natalie and Trysha watched her twirl around the well while holding her book;

 _There must be more than this provincial life!_

Gaston then sang as the townsfolk watched him;

 _Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!_

The townsfolk then turned there attention back to the three girls and sang as Gaston started climbing onto roofs to follow them as they walked out of the crowd;

 _Look there she goes_  
 _The girl is strange, but special_  
 _A most peculiar mademoiselle!_  
 _It's a pity and a sin_  
 _She doesn't quite fit in_  
 _'Cause she really is a funny girl_  
 _A beauty but a funny girl_  
 _She really is a funny girl_  
 _That Belle!_

 _Bonjour!_  
 _Bonjour!_  
 _Bonjour!_  
 _Bonjour!_  
 _Bonjour!_  
 _Bonjour!_

The three girls then looked back at the crowd to see them resuming to their normal activity. With that, the three then continued walking on.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Gaston & Maurice

**_Chapter 3: Meeting Gaston and Maurice_** ****

 **Natalie's POV**

This was amazing! Not only did I get to meet Trysha, but I also got to meet one of my favorite Disney princesses from when I was a kid! I did feel bad while we were walking through the town as everybody was singing badly behind Belle's back, calling her weird and odd. Like did they think she or Trysha and I were deaf? They talked about her behind her back just because she was different from them. I thought it was hypocritical, considering they weren't even talking about us and we were doing the same thing that Belle was doing. But regardless of what went on, I was happy to meet Belle and Trysha and I knew nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

That was until one of the worst Disney villains came out to ruin it for me. Yep, Gaston showed up.

He said as he jumped in front of us, "Hello, Belle."

Belle looked up and said, "Bonjour, Gaston."

She then looked back down at her book and Gaston snatched it from her.

She then said with an annoyed look and tone, "Gaston, may I have my book please?"

She tried to grab it, but Gaston blocked her and asked as he flipped through the pages,

"How can you read this? There's no pictures."

Belle shook her head and said as she raised a brow at him, "Well some people use their imagination."

Trysha added, "Yeah, smart people like us."

I said, "Now give her back the book!"

As I snatched the book away from him and gave it back to Belle. Gaston looked at us and said,

"Hmm, feisty. Tell me Belle, are these new friends of yours?"

She answered introducing us, "Yes, we just met in town. This is Natalie and Trysha."

He looked at us and said with an unattractive grin, "Hmm, pleasure to meet you fine ladies."

I said, "I'd say the same except for the fact that there really is no pleasure in it now is there?"

He then raised a brow at us and then turned his attention back to Belle and said as he snatched her book away, tossed it into a mud puddle, and blocked her as she tried to rush over and grab it,

"Anyways, Belle, it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things. Like me."

We then saw The Bimbettes sigh as they fawned over Gaston from a distance.

I rolled my eyes in response and said, "Give me a break."

Trysha added, "Yeah, why would she want to go out with a jerkwad like you!"

Lefou then stepped up and said smugly, "Because he's everything that she would want in a guy."

I groaned in dismay, "Oh no, it's Gaston's little stooge!"

Trysha said in dismay, "Don't remind me."

He then said as he started flirting with us, "And I see you fine girls must be looking for a little company."

Trysha said in disgust, "Not from you!"

He then looked at me while raising his brows twice.

I said with a glare, "If you were a bug I'd squish you." He gulped nervously and backed away in response.

We then turned our attention back to Belle as Gaston said to her as she grabbed her book from the mud puddle,

"The whole town's talking about it, it's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas and thinking."

I scoffed and said to Trysha and Belle,

"I know of worse things." Trysha and I smirked in response.

Belle then said sarcastically as she used her apron to wipe the mud off on her book,

"Gaston, you are positively prime evil."

Gaston said as he wrapped his arm around her, snatched the book away, and walked her off into another direction,

"Why, thank you Belle. What do you say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and take a look at my trophies?"

Belle said uncomfortably as she managed to grab her book, "Maybe some other time."

We then heard one of the Bimbettes say as we tried to catch up with Belle, "What's wrong with her?"

The second one said, "She's crazy!"

The third one said as they all started to fawn over him again, "He's gorgeous."

Trysha and I rolled our eyes in response.

Gaston then came over and asked as he wrapped his arms around the both of us,

"Well since Belle won't join me, how would you ladies like to join me and take a look at my trophies?"

Trysha said as she got out of his hold, "No thanks!"

He then turned to me and asked as he dipped me and caressed my hair,

"How about you girl in the pink dress? How would you like to come with me and make some lovely music together."

I gasped and shouted in anger, "How dare you! I am a married woman!" And I slapped him in the face.

He then asked as he rubbed his cheek, "Are you sure you don't want to come, Belle?"

Belle said as she, Trysha and I walked away from him,

"Please Gaston, I can't. I have to get home to help my father. Would you girls like to come?"

I said, "Yes please."

Trysha added, "Yes, anything to help us get away from this jerkwad!"

Lefou said as he and Gaston busted out laughing, "That crazy old loon?! He needs all of the help he can get!"

Belle shouted in defense, "Don't talk about my father that way!"

Gaston scolded as he knocked Lefou on the head, "Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!"

I then snapped at them in anger as I started to march over to them,

"You both had better shut up before I make you shut up!"

But Belle immediately held me back before I could get my hands on them.

Trysha added,

"Yeah and you think he's crazy? look at yourselves! You think you're all tough and macho, and yet you can't even spell your own names right!"

Gaston looked to Lefou and asked, "How did she know that?"

Lefou just shrugged his shoulders in response.

Belle said, "And besides, my father is not crazy! He's a genius!"

All of a sudden, we heard a loud explosion and we turned to see Belle's house filled with smoke.

I groaned in dismay, "Oh no!"

And we started to run towards the house as we heard Gaston and Lefou laughing at us, but not after I'd seen Gaston knock Lefou off of the fur pelts and picked up a brick and tossed it at Gaston's head, knocking him out. I then caught up to Trysha and Belle as we made our way towards the house.

 **Trysha's POV**

Once we arrived at the house, Belle opened up the doors to the basement and we heard something break. We coughed as we made our way through dust and smoke.

Belle said through her coughs, "Papa?"

Natalie shouted through her coughs, "Oh my God!"

While I shouted, "Oh geez!"

Once the smoke and dust cleared, we could see none other than Belle's father or better yet Maurice trying to pull down a broken barrel in which it looked like a skirt.

Belle then asked her father with concern, "Are you alright, Papa?"

As he pulled down the barrel which also made him pull down his pants.

He then looked over at us and said blushed in embarrassment as he saw our blushes,

"Oh! I-I'm very sorry you ladies had to see that. Are these new friends of yours, Belle?"

She then said introducing us, "Yes, this is Natalie and Trysha. Girls, this is my father, Maurice."

Natalie said shaking his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He said with a smile, "You too."

He then shook my hand and I asked, "So, this new invention of yours hasn't worked out yet, huh?"

He answered as kicked the machine in frustration, "No, why I-I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of, junk!"

Belle smirked and said, "You always say that."

Maurice said in a huff, "I mean it this time! I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work!"

Belle said, "Yes you will, and you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow."

Natalie added, "Yeah, come on Maurice. You shouldn't give up."

I added, "Yeah, I mean for all we know, you're invention could become famous and well known."

He scoffed at our remarks.

Belle said as she placed her hands onto her father's shoulders,

"And not only that, but you could become a world famous inventor."

Maurice asked her with a raised brow, "You really believe that?"

She said reassuringly, "I always have."

Maurice then said with confidence,

"Well, what are we waiting for? I'll have this thing fixed in no time! Belle, hand me that dog legged coalition there."

He asked as Belle tried to find the tool as he was under the machine trying to fix it,

"So, did you three have a good time in town today?"

Belle answered as we walked over to Maurice, "I got a new book and I met Trysha and Natalie in the bookshop."

Natalie said to Maurice, "It was really fun meeting your daughter in town, she's very nice."

I added, "Yeah, and despite what's been going on in town, it was pretty fun."

Belle then asked her father, "Papa, do you think I'm odd?"

He answered while he wheeled himself out from underneath the machine wearing funny goggles,

"My daughter, odd? Huh! Where would you get an idea like that?"

Belle answered while handing him the tool,

"Oh, I don't know. It's just that I'm not sure whether I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to except for Natalie and Trysha."

Natalie said to her,

"I know what you mean, Belle. part of my life, I was known as the oddball of the group. But for me, it's better to be the one that stands out and shows unique qualities than just being the same or average person."

I added "Yeah I mean, normal's boring. For me, I think it's cool that you're not afraid to be yourself."

Natalie said, "And Belle, you know that we're your friends and that we accept you for who you are. No matter what anybody else says."

She smiled and said, "Thanks guys, you really are good friends." Natalie and I both smiled in response.

Maurice then asked, "And besides, what about that Gaston, he's a handsome fella."

Belle said with irritation, "He's handsome alright. And rude, and conceited!"

Natalie added, "And a sexist and narcissistic pig that only cares about himself."

I chimed in, "And not to mention, a total jerkwad."

Belle then said sitting by the fire place, "Oh Papa, he's not for me."

I said as we sat down beside her, "Oh don't worry Belle, I know someday you'll meet the guy of your dreams."

Natalie added as she looked at her wedding ring,

"Yeah, and he'll be no where near being as sexist or rude or narcissistic as Gaston. After all, I know I have already met mine."

Belle looked at her and said with a smile, "Oh Nat, he must be a real dream."

She smiled and said, "He is."

I saw the way that Natalie beamed as she talked about Quasimodo. I've read in her stories of how they fell in love and came to be married. Through her words, I could tell that he really made her happy, and I was happy that she was happy.

We then turned our attention back to Maurice as he said,

"They're right Belle, there's no need to worry. Because this invention's gonna be the start of a new life for us."

He then walked out from underneath the machine and said, "I think that's done it. Now, lets give it a try."

And he pulled down the lever to start the machine. We watched it made the noise of a train and operate the steps. We then saw an ax that was connected to another lever chop some fire wood and once it was done, a spring like platform then sprung it to a pile of fire wood.

Belle exclaimed, "It works!"

I exclaimed with excitement, "You've done it Maurice!"

Maurice then asked, "It does?"

After seeing another piece of fire wood fly over him, he shouted with enthusiasm,

"It does!"

Belle shouted with joy, "You did it! You really did it!"

Natalie exclaimed, "Woo hoo!"

As more fire wood flew over us and onto the pile.

Maurice then said to us, "Hitch up Philippe, girls. I'm off to the fair!"

Right after he said that, another piece of firewood flew out and hit him in the head, making him dizzy.

After helping with hitching him up to Philippe and getting the machine onto the wagon, Maurice was finally ready to leave for the fair.

Belle said as she waved to father as he was leaving, "Goodbye, Papa! Good luck!"

Natalie said waving towards him, "Good luck to you, Maurice! Stay safe!"

I shouted waving goodbye, "Good luck!"

He shouted as he waved goodbye, "Goodbye girls! A-And take care while I'm gone."

And with that, he had left the town in an instant.


	4. Chapter 4: The Capture & Madame Gaston

**_Chapter 4: The Capture/Madame Gaston_** ****

 **Third Person's POV**

Throughout the day, Maurice has traveled through the valley and over a bridge to try to get to the convention. But after a while, he started to get lost and he traveled into a darker part of the woods. He said as he looked at his map and his horse walked on nervously,

"We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should've taken the-"

But then he stopped and said, "Wait a minute." As he looked at signs that pointed in opposite directions.

Philippe then tried to walk off in the left direction, but Maurice pulled him back and said pointing to the right,

"No, let's go this way."

Philippe raised his brow and shook his head in response. He then stopped and looked at two different paths that showed the right being foggy and gloomy while the other one showed the left being a clear and normal path.

He attempted to go towards the left path, but Maurice stopped him and said as he pulled him towards the right path,

"Come on Philippe, it's a short cut! We'll be there in no time."

And with that, Philippe nervously walked on to the left path. They walked through the fog that rested below them, trees that barely held any leaves, and red leaves blowing into the wind.

As they continued walking through the fog, a wolf ran beside them. Philippe heard it and started to look around nervously. He then started to back up as Maurice said as he looked at the map,

"This can't be right! Where have you taken us, Philippe? We'd better turn around."

Philippe then neighed nervously and started to get scared as Maurice said nervously,

"Woah! Woah, boy! Oh! Ah! Oh dear!"

They then backed up into a tree, sending bats flying around them.

Maurice then shouted, "Oh, look out! Go!" And with that, Philippe then took off running.

Maurice shouted, "Woah! Woah, boy!" As they found themselves on the edge of a cliff.

He then said, "Back up! Back up! Back up!"

Philippe then started to back away as Maurice shouted,

"Good boy! Good boy! That's-. Back up! Steady! Steady! Down! Steady! Steady!"

But Philippe didn't listen and he threw Maurice off of him as he shouted, "No! No! Philippe, no!"

And smashed the lantern to the ground, starting a fire. With that, Philippe took off running, leaving Maurice behind as two wolves started to chase after him.

Maurice then lifted up the cloak off of his face and looked around for Philippe.

He shouted softly, "Philippe!"

But the horse was nowhere to be seen. He then threw his cloak over him as he got up and placed his hat back on his head. All of a sudden, he heard a growl and turned to see three wolves staring him down on a hill in front of him. He then gasped and immediately started running, with the wolves chasing after him.

He ran through branches as the wolves chased him on a fallen tree trunk. Maurice then tripped and stumbled down a small hill. After looking up from the ground, he saw a large gate in front of him. He then looked behind and saw that the wolves were about ready to attack. Taking action, he got up and ran towards the gate and shouted as he shook it,

"Help! I-Is someone there?! Help!"

He then slipped as the gate opened and fell forward. Seeing that the wolves were charging at him, Maurice slammed the gate shut as they were about to pounce on him. Then one of wolves bit on his shoe and tried to drag him towards them, but he pulled his foot back, staggered to his feet and ran off, leaving his hat behind.

He then started to walk a little as soon as he was further away from the wolves, but then all of a sudden, he stopped. He gasped as he looked on in awe of the Beast's tall and large castle. He then ran towards the doors as it started to rain. He glanced behind him and then knocked on the door and it opened on it's own. He looked inside to see a large dark room within the castle. He then walked in and silently closed the door behind him. He said as he started walking around,

"Hello? Hello?"

Suddenly, a voice with a strong french accent said, "Poor fellow must have lost his way of the woods."

Another voice with a butler-like accent said with an attempted whisper, "Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away!"

Maurice asked as he looked around, "Is someone there?"

Then all of a sudden, a small clock came to life and said as he looked at the candelabra with eyes,

"Not a word, Lumiere. Not one word."

Maurice then said as he was looking around for someone,

"I-I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and, and I need a place to stay for the night."

Lumiere said as he came to life and looked towards the clock, "Oh Cosgworth, have a heart."

Cogsworth immediately shushed him and placed his mechanical hand over his mouth. Lumiere then brought his candle-like hand over to Cogsworth's and burned it, making him yelp out in pain and let go. Lumiere then said to Maurice as Cogsworth tried to blow on his hand to cool it off,

"Of course monsieur. You're welcome here."

Maurice then asked as he picked up the candelabra and looked around, "Wh-Who said that?"

Lumiere tapped on his shoulder and said, "Over here!"

Maurice turned around but didn't see anyone.

He looked under Lumiere and asked,

"Where?"

Lumiere then tapped on his head and Maurice came face to face with the candelabra as he said,

"Hello."

Maurice gasped in shock and dropped Lumiere.

He then said as Lumiere began to moan and walked closer to him, "Incredible!"

Cogsworth then jumped from the table and said in anger as he hopped over to them,

"Now, now you've done it, Lumiere. Splendid! Just peachy!"

He then screamed as Maurice picked him up. He then asked as he observed the clock,

"How is this accomplished?"

Cogsworth then shouted as he was held upside down, "Put me down! At once!"

Maurice then started wiggling the clock's feet around and Cogsworth said as he laughed,

"Stop that! Stop that I say!"

Lumiere then laughed in response as Maurice shook Cogsworth upside down. He then started to twist the dial making the hands of the clock rotate which made Cogsworth scream out in pain. Maurice then opened up the clock's window and started playing around with his pendulum. Cogsworth snapped as he closed the window on Maurice's finger, causing him to wag it in pain,

"Sir! Close that at once! Do you you mind?!"

Maurice then said, "I-I beg your pardon, it's, it's just that I've never seen a talk-"

He then began to struggle and Cogsworth began to try to calm him, but he ended up sneezing in his face. The clock then used his hands as a windshield wiper to wipe his eyes. Maurice sniffled as Lumiere said as he led him into a different room,

"Oh, you are soaked to the bone, monsieur. Come, warm yourself by the fire."

Maurice said, "Thank you."

Cogsworth said as he followed them, "No! No! No!"

But unbeknownst to them, the Beast was watching them, and he growled in response as he raced down stairs.

Cogsworth then shouted as he grabbed Maurice's cape, trying to stop him,

"You know what the master would do if he finds you here. I demand that you stop right there!"

But instead, he kept walking on and the clock fell down the stairs. He then looked up and said as he saw Maurice sit down in the beast's chair,

"Oh no! No! No! Not the master's chair!"

All of a sudden, a foot rest that barked like a dog, whipped by Cogsworth as he covered his eyes and said,

"I'm not seeing this! I am not seeing this!"

The foot rest ran towards Maurice and stood on his hind legs as Maurice kindly petted him and said,

"Well, hello there, boy!"

The foot rest then crawled under Maurice's legs and propped his feet up and a hat rack then placed a blanket around him.

He said with satisfaction, "What service." The hat rack saluted him in response.

Cogsworth then shouted in a demanding tone, "Alright, this has gone far enough! I'm in charge here and I-"

But he got cut off as he had gotten run over by a rolling tray with a tea pot and tea cup sitting on it, named Mrs. Potts and Chip. The tray then stopped by Maurice and Mrs. Potts asked as she poured him a cup of tea,

"How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? It will warm you up in no time."

Cogsworth snapped as he still laid on the floor, "No! No tea! No tea!"

Maurice then lifted up the small tea cup and took a drink.

The little tea cup then came to life and laughed as he said, "His mustache tickles, Mama!"

Maurice then stopped and said as he looked down at the little cup,

"Tick- Oh, Hello!"

Then all of a sudden, they all heard someone banging on the door. The doors in the room then flew open and a cold wind blew out the fire, making the whole room go dark and causing the servants to panic. Lumiere gasped and Mrs. Potts stood on in fear as Chip hid behind her and said,

"Uh, oh."

Maurice started to panic as a beast-like figure entered the room.

He growled and said, "There's a stranger here."

Lumiere said to try to ease the Beast's temper,

"Master, allow me to explain. Uh, the gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet, so-"

But the Beast didn't have any of it and growled at him, causing Lumiere's flames to go out. Cogsworth said as he came out from hiding underneath the rug and pointed to Lumiere,

"M-Master, I'd like to take this moment to say, I was against this from the start. It was all his fault, I tried to stop him. Would they listen to me? No! No! No!"

But the Beast roared in anger, causing the clock to hide underneath the rug.

Maurice then looked to his right and then to his left and came face to face with the Beast. He gasped in response as the Beast growled at him. The Beast then said as he glared and moved towards Maurice as he got out of the chair,

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!"

Maurice tried to explain as he tried to back away, "I-I-I was lost in the woods, an-and-"

The Beast cut him off and snapped, "You're not welcome here!"

Maurice said as he looked up at the Beast, "I-I'm sorry."

The Beast snapped as he rose up, "What are you staring at?!"

Maurice said as he shook in fear, "Uh, nothing!"

The Beast then snapped as he blocked Maurice from fleeing, "So, you've come to stare at the beast, have you?!"

Maurice begged as he slowly backed away, "Please, I meant no harm! I-I just needed a place to stay!"

The Beast then said as he stood on his hind legs and lifted up Maurice by his cloak,

"I'll give you a place to stay!"

Maurice begged as he was being carried out of the room, "No, no! Please! No! No!"

And the door was slammed shut, leaving the servants alone in the dark.

 **Gaston's POV**

Seeing that things didn't go well between me, Belle, and her friends, I decided to give her another opportunity and I was planning a special surprise for her. I was going to have her as my wife, one way or another. I cleared away a branch to get a good look at Belle's house as Lefou said,

"Oh boy, Belle's going to get the surprise of her life, huh Gaston?"

I said with a grin, "Yep, this is her lucky day, and her friends are going to have the honors of being the bridesmaids."

Lefou had a wide grin on his face, and I walked away as the branch hit his face and covered his mouth with leaves. I then walked over to everybody as the wedding was prepared and ready and said as I cleared my throat,

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I'd better go in there and propose to the girl."

And I and most of the other men laughed while the poor Bimbettes cried their eyes out.

I then said to Lefou as I poked his nose and lifted him up by his tie,

"Now you, Lefou. Now when Belle, the girls, and I come out that door-"

Lefou interrupted and said, "Oh I know, I know! I strike up the band."

And he started constructing the band to play our wedding music. He was going to ruin the surprise! Out of frustration, I slammed a tuba on his head and snapped,

"Not yet!"

He said speaking out through the other end of the tuba, "Sorry!"

 **Belle's POV**

I let the girls stay the night in my house since they didn't have anywhere to stay and during that time, I started to get to know them a little more. Natalie told me about her life and how she met the bell ringer of Notre Dame and got married. I was intrigued by how they fell in love and got married and how they fought against their enemies. I thought it was very sweet, I hope I find that someday. And Trysha told me about her life and how she hoped to find the guy of her dreams. I'm sure she will someday, as I hope to find mine one day. For most of the day, we've been doing nothing really but reading our books.

As we continued to read our books, we heard a few knocks at the door. We placed our books down, got up, and walked over to the door. I then checked through the looking lenses to see who it was and I saw that it was Gaston. I groaned in response and Natalie and Trysha looked through the lenses to see him as well.

They both groaned in response and Natalie asked, "Do we have to let him in?"

Trysha added, "Yeah, we could just go hide upstairs and pretend we're not home."

I smirked at their comments. I knew that they despised Gaston, and I was glad that I was not the only one.

Gaston then opened the door and let himself in.

I said in an uncomfortable tone, "Gaston! What a pleasant surprise."

He asked as he continued to get closer to us, "Isn't it though, I'm just full of surprises?"

Natalie said with a disgusted look on her face, "Yeah, unpleasant surprises."

Trysha and I nodded in response. He said as he leaned over one of the dressers with a mirror,

"You know Belle, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes."

Trysha scoffed and said, "Yeah, right."

He then said as he glanced into the mirror, "This is the day-"

He then stopped, licked his teeth, and checked them.

He then continued to say as we backed away to the table and he followed us,

"This is the day your dreams come true."

I then asked jokingly, "What do you know about my dreams, Gaston?"

Natalie and Trysha smirked in response.

Gaston said with a grin, "Plenty! Here, picture this."

As he sat down and placed his muddy boots on the table, getting mud all over my book!

He continued to say as he took off his boots,

"A rusted condign lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, my little wife, massaging my feet."

As he continued to talk, the girls and I covered our mouths and noses.

Natalie said, "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Trysha said almost throwing up, "Too late, I think I just threw up a little, in my mouth!"

We then looked up at Gaston as he looked at us and said, "We'll have six or seven."

I asked, "Dogs?"

Gaston said proudly, "No Belle, strapping boys like me!"

I said sarcastically as I wiped the mud off of my book, "Imagine that."

Natalie said as she and Trysha shook her head, "No thanks!"

He then asked, "And do you know who that little wife will be?"

I said uncomfortably as I put my book away, "Let me think."

Trysha answered, "No one?"

Natalie and I smirked in response.

Gaston then said as he crowded me into a corner, "You, Belle!"

What?! No! I can't marry him! I wouldn't marry him if he was the last man on Earth! I have to get out of this. Natalie and Trysha had stunned looks on their faces as I said and backed away from him,

"Gaston!"

He then said, "And your little friends will be the bridesmaids!"

Natalie and Trysha shouted in disgust, "What?!"

Natalie shouted, "Oh, hell no!" Trysha shouted "Not on your life!"

I then signaled for them to be quiet and I said as I backed all the way up to the door and pretended to be flattered,

"Gaston! I'm, I'm, speechless! I really don't know what to say."

I then winked to the girls letting them know of my plan, and then grinned at each other and then winked back at me having an idea of their own. Gaston walked over to me as he knocked over a chair and said as he hovered over me with a smirk,

"Say you'll marry me!"

I then said as he leaned in closer to me to try to kiss me, "I'm very sorry Gaston, but, but-"

I then reached for the door nob and nodded to the girls and they nodded back to me with mischievous grins while getting into their positions.

I then continued to say as he was about to kiss me, "I just don't deserve you!"

And I opened the door, making him lean forward while the girls kicked him in the rear and sent him flying into a mud puddle.

His music band started playing wedding music, as he laid in the mud puddle only showing his rear poking out. I then threw his dirty old boots out of the house and slammed the door and the girls and I laughed as we watched him from the window as he rose up from the mud with a pig on top of his head. Lefou then stopped constructing the band to check on Gaston as the pig slid off of his head.

Lefou then asked as he lifted the hair out of Gaston's face, "So, how'd it go?"

Gaston then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and said with a glare,

"I'll have Belle for my wife and those girls as our maids.

Make no mistake about that!" Yeah right! That'll be the day! And he tossed Lefou into the mud puddle as he got out.

Lefou then said talking to the pig in the mud, "Hmph! Touchy!"

The pig snorted twice in response, making Natalie, Trysha, and I laugh in response as we saw Gaston leave the house in anger, covered with mud.

Just to be sure, I opened the door and asked as I peaked out first,

"Is he gone?"

Natalie then said with a nod as she peaked out, "Yep, he's gone."

Trysha added as she peaked out, "And for good."

Natalie and I nodded in response. We then walked out and I said as I grabbed a bucket full of grain for the chickens,

"Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him! Me!"

Natalie and Trysha shook their heads in disgust. I then continued to shout as I threw a handful of grain on the ground as we walked into the stable,

"The wife of that boorish, brainless!-"

Natalie said with a frown, "I know!"

Trysha said, "What a pig!" I then sang as I set the bucket down on a barrel;

 _Madame Gaston!_  
 _Can't you just see it?_

I then sang as we made poses of being sweet and loyal little wives in which I put a rag over my head, and right after, Natalie and Trysha grunted and stomped their feet in anger as I kicked down the barrel;

 _Madame Gaston!_  
 _His little wife_

I then sang as I tossed away the rag and got out of the stable, spun around, and ran towards a hill as Natalie and Trysha followed;

 _No sir!_  
 _Not me!_  
 _I guarantee it_  
 _I want much more than this provincial life!_

We ran past the trees and I sang as we made it to the top of the hill and it gave us a good view of the river and mountains as the wind blew towards us;

 _I want adventure in the great wide somewhere_  
 _I want it more than I can tell_

I finally sang as we sunk down to the ground and I picked a dandelion and pet it as it blew away into the distance;

 _And for once it might be grand_  
 _To have someone understand_  
 _I want so much more than they've got planned_

Then all of a sudden, we heard the neigh of a horse. We then turned to see my Papa and I's horse Philippe running towards us with the wagon.

Shocked, I asked as he came towards us, "Philippe! What are you doing here? Where's, where's Papa?"

Natalie said with worry, "Oh my gosh!"

Trysha said with concern, "Something terrible must've happened to him."

I said as I started to panic and unhitched the wagon from Philippe,

"What happened? Oh, we have to find him! You have to take me to him!"

I then looked to my friends and asked, "Girls please, can you help me find him?"

Natalie answered, "Yes, Belle, of course."

Trysha said, "We're right behind you."

I said trying to contain myself, "Great, thank you."

They nodded in response and with that, we ran back to the house, grabbed some cloaks and we left with Philippe to search for Papa.


	5. Chapter 5: Making Sacrifices

**_Chapter 5: Making Sacrifices_** ****

 **Trysha's POV**

After going through the woods, we finally made it to the Beast's castle. Belle asked as we walked up to the gate,

"What is this place?" Natalie and I shrugged our shoulders in response.

We knew what this place was and Natalie and I were shaking. It was one thing seeing it in the movie, but in real life, it was really scary. We then felt ourselves moving as Philippe started neighing in fear.

Belle said to try to calm him down, "Philippe, please! Steady!" As he continued to move him around.

We then got off of him and Belle said as she pet Philippe on the head, "Steady!"

Natalie said as we started to gently pet him, "Take it easy, boy."

We then looked towards the gate and Belle gasped we saw someone's hat. We ran inside of the gate and Belle said as she bent down and picked up the hat,

"Papa."

Knowing it was her father's.

We then walked towards the castle and opened the doors as Belle said,

"Hello? Is anyone here?" As we walked inside.

I then said nervously as we walked along the red carpet, "Um, hello?"

Belle said, "Hello! Papa!"

Natalie said as we walked up the stairs "Maurice? Hello!"

Belle then called out as we walked on the third floor, "Papa? Are you here?"

As we walked past the rooms, I heard the voice of Chip say, "Mama! There are girls in the castle!"

I then heard the voice of his mother say, "Now Chip, I'll not have you making up such wild stories!"

Chip then cut her off and shouted, "Really Mama! I saw them!"

I heard Mrs. Potts snap in response, "Not another word! Into the tub!" And I heard a splash.

I then heard Fifi shout in an excited tone, "I saw some girls in the castle!"

Chip then said, "See, I told ya!"

Natalie seemed to hear what was going on too as we continued walking and we overheard the voice of Cogsworth snap,

"Irresponsible! Dimly care, waxy eared, snack jarred-"

But we then turned our attention back to Belle as we heard her shout,

"Papa?!" And we continued walking on.

We then overheard Lumiere ask, "Did you see that?"

We heard Lumiere say as we continued walking down the hall, "They are girls!"

Cogsworth then said with an annoyed tone, "I know they are girls!"

We then heard Lumiere say in an excited tone,

"Don't you see? One of them could be the one! The girl we have been waiting for! They have come to break the spell!"

Cogsworth said with a worried tone, "Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" We then continued searching for Maurice.

Belle then said as we continued looking down the hall, "Papa?"

Natalie and I called out, "Maurice!"

All of a sudden, we heard a door creak open and we turned around as Belle called out,

"Papa?!"

We then walked inside of the dark room that led to a flight of stairs and Belle asked as we saw a bright light coming from the stairway,

"Hello? Is someone here?"

Natalie shouted, "Hello?!" And we saw the light go up the stairway.

Belle then said as we followed it up the stairs, "Wait! I'm looking for my father, I-"

We then stopped as we no longer saw the light. Belle then said as she looked around and we continued walking up the stairs,

"That's funny, I'm sure there was someone."

Natalie said, "There had to have been someone."

I nodded in response and I looked over to my right to see a candelabra in which I could've sworn it was Lumiere with his eyes closed!

Belle then shouted, "Is anyone here?!"

All of a sudden, we heard Maurice say, "Belle?"

She then said as we looked over towards a cell, "Papa!"

We gasped in response and we then ran over towards the cell and Belle grabbed a torch and her father's hand as I said,

"Maurice, it's us."

He then looked at all of us and asked, "Belle! Natalie! Trysha! H-How did you all find me?"

Belle brought his hand to her cheek and said as Maurice continued to cough,

"Oh, you're hands are like ice! We have to get you our of there!"

Natalie asked as she looked around the cells, "Are there any set of keys?"

Maurice said in a worried tone, "No. Girls, I want you to leave this place."

Belle asked with concern, "Whose done this to you?"

Maurice said with panic, "No time to explain, you all must go! Now!"

Belle argued, "I won't leave you!"

Then all of a sudden, we heard a roar and saw a large paw throw Belle backwards as the Beast shouted,

"What are you doing here?!"

Natalie and I screamed in alarm and I shouted, "Hey!"

Maurice then shouted "Run girls!"

 **Natalie's POV**

Oh my God, it was the Beast!

Trysha and I screamed in alarm and she shouted, "Hey!"

As he threw Belle backwards, knocking the torch out of her hand and making it fall into puddle.

Maurice then shouted in fear, "Run girls!"

Taking action, Trysha and I raced over to Belle and I pulled my dagger out of my dress and I snapped as I pointed it towards the Beast,

"Stay back! I'm warning you!"

Belle then asked as she looked around and we held each other close, "Who's there? Who are you?"

The Beast growled in response, "The master of this castle!"

Belle then begged as the Beast circled around us, "We've come for my father, please let him out! Can't you see, he's sick!"

The Beast then growled, "Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!"

Trysha then said nervously, "Please sir, have a heart! He's an older man, and it's too cold for him to be in here!"

Belle then said, "And he could die! Please, we'll do anything!"

The Beast snarled in response, "There's nothing any of you can do! He's my prisoner!"

Belle said, "Oh, there must be someway I can-"

She then gasped and shouted, "Wait!"

The Beast then glared back at her as we paid attention to her.

She then leaned forward into the shadow and said, "Take me instead."

Trysha and I gave her stunned looks in response, even though we knew it was coming.

The Beast then scoffed, "You!"

He then lessened his voice and asked genuinely, "You would, take his place?"

Maurice then shouted in fear, "Belle, no! You don't know what you're doing!"

I then spoke up and shouted, "Take us too, we're her friends!"

Trysha gasped and pulled me closer to her and whispered, "Nat, what are you doing?!"

I whispered to her pulling my arm away from her, "Trust me on this!"

I knew what I was doing. I knew what I was giving up, but there was no way that I was going to leave Belle here by herself. And if it meant that Trysha and I had to stay here forever, then so be it.

I then said to the Beast, "We're not leaving here without her. So if you're taking her, then you're going to have to take us too."

He then looked at us and asked, "You three would stay here, and take his place?"

I looked him in his blue eyes and nodded in response.

Belle then asked, "If we did, would you let him go?"

He then said firmly as he showed himself a little bit in the light, "Yes. But, you all must promise to stay here forever."

I sighed at those words. I knew what that meant, I would never see Quasimodo or my family again. I was giving that up, but I sucked it up because I knew we needed to stand by Belle and that she needed us. We then turned our attention back to Belle as she said with a raised brow,

"Come into the light."

The Beast then stepped closer into the light and we looked up at him in fear as he stood over us. It was horrifying. It was one thing seeing him on screen, but in real life it was even more scary. Belle gasped and turned away in fear. Maurice then said as he placed his hand onto her shoulder,

"No Belle, I won't let you and your friends do this!"

She then turned away from him and stood by us as we walked closer to the Beast and said,

"You have our word."

The Beast then snapped "Done!" And he walked over to the cell and unlocked it, letting Maurice out.

Belle then placed her hands over her eyes and fell to the floor. Trysha and I bent down and placed our hands onto her shoulders. Maurice then raced over to us and said as he placed his hands onto our shoulders and we did the same,

"No! Girls, listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life-"

But he was cut off as the Beast dragged him away.

Belle said, "Wait!" As the Beast pulled him out of our hands.

Maurice shouted as he was being dragged away, "Belle!"

She shouted as she reached out her hand, "Wait!"

I shouted as I stood up, "Come back!"

Trysha shouted as she leaned forward, "Please!"

We then walked over to a window and we looked out as we saw Maurice shout as he was being dragged out of the castle and towards a carriage,

"No! Please spare my daughter and her friends! Please!"

The Beast then snapped as he placed him into a carriage and closed the door,

"They're no longer your concern! Take him to the village!"

The carriage then stood up, ripping the vines off of it's legs, and walked away from the castle as Maurice shouted,

"Let me out! Please let me out! Let me out! Please! Please!"

As we watched him being taken away from the castle, Belle buried her face into her arms as she started to cry. We wrapped our arms over her in response. I knew what she was feeling, because now there was a good chance where I could never see my family or Quasimodo again. He was going to wonder where I am, but I couldn't focus on that at the moment, because Belle needed a shoulder to cry on, she just gave up her freedom so she could save her father from dying. She had a lot of guts for doing that, and I praised her for it. But there was only one downside to that, we were stuck here.

 **Third Person's POV**

The Beast started walking back up the stairs but was then stopped when Lumiere spoke up nervously,

"Master?" He growled in response, "What?!"

The candelabra then went on to say,

"Uh, since the girls are going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that uh, you might want to offer them a more comfortable room."

The Beast then growled at the candelabra, making him go quiet as he continued his way up the stairs.

Lumiere then said nervously, "Then again, maybe not."

He then made his way into the cell to see Belle crying as her friends held her in their arms. They then turned to see him and Belle cried out,

"You didn't even let us say goodbye, now we'll never see him again!"

The Beast then looked at her sympathetically as she sobbed, "I didn't get to say goodbye!"

He then turned his attention to all three of the girls and said, "I'll show you all to your room."

Belle then asked as the three of them looked up, "Our room? But I thought-"

The Beast cut her off and asked, "You want, you all wanna stay in the tower?"

Belle, Natalie, and Trysha answered, "No."

He then said, "Then follow me." And with that, he led all three of the girls out of the cell and into the hallway.

As the Beast led them through the hallway with Lumiere, Belle, Natalie and Trysha looked around as they saw statues of gargoyles and dragons. Natalie was used to it, considering she lived in a place filled with statues of gargoyles, but Belle and Trysha weren't. As they continued to look around, Belle gasped in fright and ran closer to the Beast as Natalie and Trysha joined her. The Beast then looked back at them and saw Belle shed a tear as Natalie and Trysha wrapped their arms around her in comfort and sadness.

The Beast then looked away feeling bad for them.

Lumiere then whispered to him, "Say something to them."

He then whispered back, "Huh? Oh!"

He then said to the three girls, "I, hope you all like it here."

The girls then looked up at him a little rather confused. He then looked back at Lumiere and the candelabra gestured him to go on.

The Beast then said to them, "The castle is your home now so you can all go wherever you like, except the west wing."

Belle then asked, "What's in the west-"

The Beast cut her off and snapped, "It's forbidden!"

Making the girls step back in fear. He then growled at them while Natalie looked at him with no fear and they continued to walk on.

They then walked towards one of the rooms and The Beast opened the door, letting them in.

He then said, "Now, if you need anything, my servants will attend you."

As Belle, Natalie, and Trysha walked in.

Lumiere whispered into his ear, "Dinner, invite them to dinner!"

The Beast then growled at them, "You all will, join me for dinner! That's not a request!"

And he slammed the door on them very loudly. Natalie and Trysha flinched while Belle gasped in response as she turned to the door. She then started to cry as she turned towards one the beds inside the room. Natalie and Trysha then watched her as she ran towards the bed, collapsed onto it, and cried. They then raced over to her and took her in their arms as she continued to sob as the snow storm began to grow worse outside.


	6. Chapter 6: Gaston

**_Chapter 6: Gaston_** ****

 **Gaston's POV**

I was in the tavern as the snow storm grew stronger. I was so humiliated! Not only did Belle reject my proposal, but her little conniving friends decided to humiliate me by kicking me out of the house and into a mud puddle. I swear, I would never see the end of it. I shouted as I sat in my chair by the fire,

"Who does she think she is?! That girl has tangled with the wrong man! No one says no to Gaston!"

I then heard Lefou say as I heard him walking towards me, "Ha! You're darn right!"

I then shouted in dismay, "And not only that, but those girls that she calls friends humiliated me and my name!"

Lefou scoffed and said, "Ah, I wouldn't waste my breathe on them, they're nothing but a bunch of concubines!"

I then shouted ignoring his comment and swiping both beer mugs out of his hands and tossing them into the fire,

"Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated! Why, it's more than I can bare!"

Lefou then asked, "More beer?"

I then said in despair as I turned my chair away from him, "What for? Nothing helps, I'm disgraced!"

Lefou then said with a grin as he ran in front of me ,"Who you? Never!"

I then turned my chair away from him and he followed as he said,

"Gaston, you've got to pull yourself together." I then turned away from him.

He then sang as he tried to make me grin and I punched him out;

 _Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Gaston_  
 _Looking so down in the dumps_

He sang as everybody cheered in agreement and I turned towards the fire place;

 _Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston_  
 _Even when taking your lumps_

He then sang as he came over and tried to comfort me as he turned my chair back towards the crowd and the Bimbettes came to comfort me;

 _There's no man in town as admired as you_  
 _You're everyone's favorite guy_  
 _Everyone's awed and inspired by you_  
 _And it's not very hard to see why!_

Lefou then sang as he started dancing around and took someone's belt. He then wrapped it tightly around my neck and swung from it and I effortlessly snapped it off. He continued to sing as he jumped from four men's heads and got close to my face;

 _No one's slick as Gaston_  
 _No one's quick as Gaston_  
 _No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston_  
 _For there's no man in town half as manly!_  
 _Perfect, a pure paragon!_  
 _You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley_  
 _And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on!_

I then saw those four guys grab him as they all sang as they kept swaying Lefou back and forth and he felt the cleft in my chin;

 _No one's been like Gaston_  
 _A king pin like Gaston_  
 _No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston._

I then started feeling more confident and sang as I showed off my muscles;

 _As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!_

The whole crowd then sang as they cheered and raised up their beer mugs;

 _My what a guy, that Gaston!_  
 _Give five "hurrahs!" Give twelve "hip-hips!"_

Lefou then sang as he accidentally splashed the mug of beer into my face after I stood up feeling proud;

 _Gaston is the best and the rest is all drips!_

I wasn't too happy about that and in response, I punched Lefou out and I then started to wrestle with my friends and bit one of their legs as they sang;

 _No one fights like Gaston_  
 _Douses lights like Gaston_  
 _In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston!_

The Bimbettes sang as they all sat on a bench together;

 _For there's no one as burly and brawny_

I then sang asI lifted up the bench with all three of them on it and showed off my muscles;

 _As you see, I've got biceps to spare_

Lefou then sang;

 _Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawnly_

I then sang as I dropped the bench on top of him and showed off my chest hair;

 _That's right!_  
 _And every last inch of me's covered with hair!_

The men then sang as I tried to play a game of chess and flipped over the board when I couldn't figure it out;

 _No one hits like Gaston_  
 _Matches wits like Gaston_

Lefou sang as I took a bite out of the belt and started chewing on it;

 _In a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston_

I sangas I continued to chew on the belt and I spit it out;

 _I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptoooie!_

The men then sang as three of them held up a sign that said 10 while another held up a sign that said 9.8 as the spit hit Lefou;

 _Ten points for Gaston!_

I then sang as I started juggling a dozen eggs and bowl and swallowed them down. Lefou attempted to do the same thing, except that the eggs ended up getting splattered all over his face and I flexed my muscles as I continued to sing;

 _When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs_  
 _Ev'ry morning to help me get large_  
 _And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs_  
 _So I'm roughly the size of a barge!_

My friends then sang as I started shooting with my gun and my friends got more beer;

 _No one shoots like Gaston_  
 _Makes those beauts like Gaston_

Lefou then sang as I came stomping towards my chair and sat down on it;

 _Then goes tromping around_  
 _Wearing boots like Gaston!_

I then sang as I started to bask in all of my glory;

 _I use antlers in all of my decorating!_

My friends sang as they all decided to celebrate with beer and as four of them lifted me and my chair up, tossing it on top of Lefou;

 _My what a guy!_  
 _GASTON!_

We then all started carrying on with what we were doing as I finally had my confidence and pride back.

 **Third Person's POV**

Then all of a sudden, Maurice came rushing into the tavern as he shouted,

"Help! Someone help me!"

Everyone then turned their attention to him as the bar tender asked, "Maurice?!"

He then shouted as he kept running towards other men sitting on stools,

"Please! Please, I need your help! He's got them! He's got them locked in the dungeon!"

One of the men asked as Maurice grabbed him by his scarf, "Who?"

He answered frantically as he shook another man's shoulders,

"Belle, and her two friends, Natalie and Trysha! We must go! N-Not a minute to lose!"

Gaston then asked sarcastically, "Woah! Slow down Maurice! Whose got Belle and her friends locked in a dungeon?"

He answered as he came running towards him, "A beast! A horrible, monstrous, beast!"

Everyone then went silent for a moment and then started laughing at him in response. Maurice then showed a disappointed expression in response. A stranger then asked mockingly as he opened up his jacket, looking huge,

"Is it a big beast?"

Maurice answered, "Huge!"

Another asked mockingly as he showed his teeth through a mug, making it look like a snout,

"With a long, ugly, snout?"

He answered shaking his head as he backed away, "Hideously ugly!"

An older one asked mockingly as he grabbed Maurice's arm, "And sharp, cruel, fangs?"

He asked as they all pushed him towards Gaston, "Yes! Yes! Will you help me?!"

Gaston then answered sarcastically, "Alright old man, we'll help you out."

Maurice then said as two men grabbed him by the arms and carried him towards the doors,

"You will? Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

They then threw him out of the tavern and into the cold snow storm.

One of the men then said as they walked back inside, "Crazy old Maurice!"

Another said while laughing, "He's always good for a laugh!"

Gaston then said as he started thinking, "Crazy old Maurice, hmm. Crazy old Maurice, hmm."

He then sang as he looked down at Lefou who was still under his chair;

 _Lefou, I'm afraid I've been thinking_

Lefou then sang as he warned Gaston;

 _A dangerous pastime_

Gaston sang as he pulled Lefou closer to him and lifted him up by his tie and dropped him;

 _I know,_  
 _But that wacky old coot is Belle's father_  
 _And his sanity's only so-so_  
 _Now the wheels in my head have been turning_  
 _Since I looked at that loony old man_  
 _See, I promised myself I'd be married to Belle_  
 _And right now I'm evolving a plan!_

He then pulled Lefou closer and whispered into his ear, "If I..."

Lefou then asked, "Yes?" As everyone tried to lean in closer and listen in on their plan.

Gaston then whispered, "Then we..."

Lefou then asked, "No, would she?"

He then whispered, "Guess!"

Lefou then asked in a whisper, "Now I get it! But wait, what about the other girls?"

Gaston then whispered, "We'll..."

Lefou then said with an excited expression on his face, "Alright!"

They both then shouted as they got up and outstretched their arms,

"Let's go!"

They then both sang as they started dancing with each other;

 _No one plots like Gaston_

Gastonsang as he continued to swing Lefou around;

 _Takes cheap shots like Gaston_

Lefou sang;

 _Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston!_

Everyone then sang as Gaston and Lefou prepared to walk out of the tavern with their plan;

 _So his marriage we soon will be celebrating_  
 _My what a guy_  
 _Gaston!_

Maurice then shouted in despair as he continued to walk through the town in the snow storm,

"Will no one help me?!"

Then watching from the distance, a mysterious figure in a cloak then ran into the woods as the storm continued to get worse.


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting The Servants

**_Chapter 7: Meeting The Servants and The Beast's Tantrum_** ****

 **Belle's POV**

I continued to cry as the storm outside continued to grow stronger. I had just lost my father, my freedom, everything. I would never see him again. However, I wasn't completely alone as Natalie and Trysha were with me, so that was the only good thing in this situation.

Natalie said as she and Trysha continued to hold me, "Don't cry, Belle."

Trysha added, "Yeah, we'll find a way to get out of here soon."

Natalie then said patting me on the shoulder, "We just got to keep our chins up, that's all. No matter how hard it is."

I knew it had to be hard for her too, because she could never see her family or true love again and Trysha wanted to find love, and now, we had no chance. We lost everything.

Then all of a sudden, we heard a knock at the door.

I asked in a croaky voice, "Who is it?"

Someone shouted with a British accent from behind the door "Mrs. Potts, dear!"

As we got up and walked over to the door. I then opened it to see a talking tea pot, cups, and cup of sugar hopping toward us as she said,

"I thought you three would like a spot of tea."

I was baffled by that. A tea pot moving and talking to us? It didn't seem real. Natalie and Trysha seemed excited about it though. I then said in shock as I took a few steps back,

"But you're, you're a-"

Before I could finish what I was saying, I then bumped into something and I turned around to see a talking Wardrobe dresser as she said to me,

"Oh! Careful!" Natalie and Trysha gasped in shock.

I then said as I sat down on the bed, "This is impossible!"

Natalie said as she and Trysha sat down beside me, "Tell me about it."

Trysha said, "Yeah."

The Wardrobe then said leaning against the side of the bed, making our side and the three of us go up,

"I know it is, but here we are."

We then saw the little teacup say to Mrs. Potts, "Told you they were pretty Mama, didn't I?"

Natalie, Trysha and I blushed in response as she said as she filled the little cups with tea and sugar,

"Alright Chip, now that'll do."

She then said cautiously as the three little teacups hopped over to us, "Slowly now, don't spill!"

We then got off the bed and sat on the floor and I said as I picked up the little teacup with a little chip,

"Thank you."

Natalie and Trysha said, "Yes, thank you."

As they picked up the two extra cups and took a sip. I was about to take a sip until Chip asked,

"You all wanna see me do a trick?"

Natalie, Trysha, and I then looked down at him as he took a deep breathe and made a giant bubble come out of him.

Mrs. Potts then scolded, "Chip!"

He then said laughing nervously as the bubbles popped, "Oops, sorry." Natalie and Trysha giggled in response.

Mrs. Potts then said to us, "That was a very brave thing you did my dears."

The Wardrobe added with a sad look on her face, "We all think so."

I said turning away from them in sadness, "But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything."

Natalie then spoke up in a saddened tone,

"We all had a sacrifice to make. I lost my family, my true love, and we both planned on having children soon, but now it won't happen."

Trysha added, "And I've also lost my family and I'll never be able to accomplish my dreams and find love."

Mrs. Potts said comfortingly as the three of us looked back down at her,

"Cheer up children, It'll turn out all right in the end, you'll see." We smiled back at her in response.

She then went on to say as she and the sugar cups hopped towards the door,

"Oh! Listen to me, jabbering on while there's a supper to get on the table! Chip! Children!"

He then hopped off of my hand as the other little teacups that Natalie and Trysha had did the same and said as they hopped out of the room,

"Bye!"

We then turned our attention towards the Wardrobe as she asked us,

"Well now, what shall we dress you all in for dinner?"

She then said with enthusiasm, "Oh! Let's see what I've got in my drawers!"

She opened up her drawers for us to see three dresses and a few moths flying out. She then closed her drawers and said in embarrassment with a laugh,

"Oh! How embarrassing!"

She then opened up one of her drawers and said as she pulled out a pink, green, and red dress for us,

"Ah! Here we are, you all will look ravishing in these."

Natalie and Trysha looked on in awe of these dresses as I put the dresses back in the drawers and said politely,

"That's very kind of you, but we're not going to dinner."

The girls and the Wardrobe gasped in response as she said, "But you must!"

Natalie then said with concern, "Belle, are you sure that this is a good idea?"

Trysha added, "Yeah, what if the Beast gets mad?"

I was about to answer them until a little clock came into the room and said trying to show us to the door,

"Ahem! Dinner is served."

 **The Beast's POV**

I kept pacing back and forth in the kitchen in frustration. I couldn't wait anymore, what was taking them so long? I asked Lumiere and Mrs. Potts as I kept pacing back and forth,

"What's taking so long? I told them to come down."

I then snapped looking up at them, "Why aren't they here yet?!"

They flinched back in response as Mrs. Potts said,

"Oh, try to be patient sir. The girls have lost their families and their freedom all in one day."

Lumiere then asked, "Master, have you thought that perhaps one of these girls could be the one to break the spell?"

I then snapped facing them again, "Of course I have! I'm not a fool."

He then said eagerly,

"Good! So, you fall in love with one of them, one of them falls in love with you, and poof! The spell is broken. We'll be human again by midnight!"

Mrs. Potts said doubtfully, "Oh, it's not that easy Lumiere, these things take time and one of them is already taken."

Lumiere argued, "But the rose has already begun to wilt."

I knew I had no chance with any of those girls, especially the one that freed her father. She was so beautiful, and she could never love a monster like me.

I then said with a growl, "It's no use, she's so beautiful. And I'm, well look at me!"

Lumiere asked, "Well which girl?"

I said looking away from them, "Belle, the one that lost her father."

Mrs. Potts said, "Oh, you must help her to see past all that."

I then said reluctantly, "I don't know how."

She then said in a more demanding way,

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up! Try to act like a gentlemen!"

I then straightened up my posture and made a serious face.

Lumiere chimed in as he joined us, "Ah yes, when they come in, give them a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come, show me the smile."

I then gave him a toothy smile.

Mrs. Potts cautioned, "But don't frighten the poor girls."

Lumiere added, "Impress them with your rapier wit."

I nodded to him in response as Mrs. Potts added, "But be gentle."

Lumiere added, "Shower them with compliments."

Mrs. Potts added, "But be sincere."

I then covered my ears in annoyance as Lumiere said, "But above all..."

They then said in a demanding way, "You must control your temper!"

Lumiere finally said as we heard the door opening, "Here they are!"

I then looked towards the door to see Cogsworth peaking his head into the room as he said nervously,

"Good, evening."

I then glared at him as I said in an annoyed tone, "Well, where is she?"

He then continued to ramble on nervously,

"Who? Oh, the girls! Yes, the girls. Well, actually, they're in the process of, uh-. Circumstances, being what they are, eh-."

He finally said in a painful tone looking sad, "They're not coming."

I then roared in anger and shock, "WHAT?!"

I then immediately raced out of the dining room as Cogsworth shouted as he and the others ran after me,

"Your grace! Your eminence!"

I roared as I raced up the stairs, jumped over the railing onto the floor and ran all the way towards the room, making my way towards the door. I then angrily pounded on the doors as I heard one of the girls scream.

I then shouted to them through the door, "I thought I told you all to come down to dinner!"

Belle snapped back, "We're not hungry!"

I snapped back, "You'll come out, or I'll-I'll, I'll BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!"

Lumiere then said nervously, "Master, I could be wrong. But, they may not be the best way to win the girls affections."

Cogsworth begged, "Please, attempt to be gentleman."

I then said in a frustrated tone, "But, they're being so difficult!"

One of the girls said, "We're not, but she is!"

Belle said in an annoyed tone, "Natalie!"

She then said, "It's true!"

I was about to snap in annoyance until Mrs. Potts said in a whisper, "Gently, gently."

I then paused in annoyance and asked in the very same tone but softer,

"Will you come down to dinner?"

Belle snapped back, "No!"

I then grunted at the servants as I pointed to the door in annoyance.

Cogsworth then said in a soft voice, "Eh! Eh! Eh! Suave, gentle."

I then said to the girls in an annoyed tone with a mock bow, "It would give me great pleasure, if you all would join me for dinner."

Cogsworth mumbled, "Would you say please?"

I then said in a more calm tone, "Please?"

Belle then shouted, "No thank you!"

I then got aggravated and shouted back, "You can't stay in there forever!"

Belle shouted, "Yes we can!"

One of the other girls shouted to her, "Belle!"

Having had enough of her stubbornness, I snapped, "Fine! then go ahead and STARVE!"

I then snapped at the servants, "If they don't eat with me! Then they don't eat at all!"

I then growled as I ran away from them and into the west wing and slammed the door.

I was so angry. She was being so stubborn, I just couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't going to get anywhere with her or her friends. I raced into my old torn up room as I opened the doors and snapped as I knocked over a chair,

"Why ask nicely when she refuses?!"

I shouted again as I walked towards the enchanted rose, "W-What does she want me to do, beg?!"

I then grabbed the enchanted mirror and said looking into it, "Show me the girls."

The mirror then worked it's magic and showed me Belle and her friends in the room sitting on the bed with the Wardrobe. The Wardrobe said trying to persuade them,

"Well the master's really not so bad once you get to know him. Uh, why don't you give him a chance."

Belle then said turning away from them, "I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him!"

I then groaned and turned the mirror away as I said, "I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything, but a monster."

I then set the mirror down as another pedal from the enchanted rose fell. I said as I placed a paw on my forehead, hovering over the rose,

"It's hopeless."

Then all of a sudden, I heard one of the girls say,

"Now you've gone and done it Belle, you've aggravated him even further to where we can't even set foot outside of this room!"

I picked the mirror back up to see the girls arguing as Belle said to the short haired girl,

"Well what else was I supposed to do Trysha? I'm not going sit here and let him bully us and boss us around like this!"

The girl in the pink dress then said breaking up the fight, Natalie I presumed,

"Alright, come on guys, knock it off! Look, I know you guys are miserable right now, so am I. But right now, we have to stick together and try to make the best of it."

Belle asked, "But how can we do that Nat? I mean, you saw how he treated my father, how he treated us."

She then said with her voice cracking a little,

"Yes Belle, I did see that. But we can't just sit in here and be miserable about it. We all got to pull through and try to make the best of this situation."

I then saw her shed a few tears and turn away from them.

There was something that I saw in this girl. She seemed more compassionate and more hopeful. With her help, there might be hope just yet. I then heard the doors opened and I turned to see Cogsworth walking in as he said,

"Master, I'm terribly sorry that this dinner didn't really go as planned. However, I was wondering if there was something that I could do for you?"

I then thought that this could be a chance to get her to talk to me and help me, it had to work.

I then said turning away from him, "Yes, there is something that you could do for me."

He asked, "What's that?"

I answered looking into the mirror that showed the girls, "Bring me the girl that goes by the name of, Natalie."

 **Third Person's POV**

As Belle, Natalie, and Trysha continued sitting in the room feeling miserable, the door suddenly opened and Cogsworth came into the room.

He said as he walked towards them, "Um, I beg your pardon madams, but which one of you is named Natalie?"

Natalie then spoke up with concern, "I'm Natalie, what's going on?"

Cogsworth replied, "Oh, nothing serious, except for, um, the master wants to see you."

Belle and Trysha gasped in response as Natalie asked, "What? Why?"

The small clock explained, "He didn't give me a reason on why, but he wants to see you now."

Belle then said, "Well you can tell him that she's not going anywhere."

Trysha said placing an arm around Natalie, "Yeah she's not going."

After about a second, Natalie said, "Can you take me to where he is?"

Cogsworth answered, "Yes, of course."

And he started hopping towards the door to wait for her. Natalie then got up from the bed and Trysha said worriedly grabbing her arm,

"Nat, please don't do this, you could get hurt."

Belle added, "You don't have to go."

Natalie said in disagreement, "Yes I do, if I don't I'll regret it."

Before they could say anything else, she told them,

"Look, if I'm not back in ten minutes, come find me."

They nodded in response and with that, Natalie followed Cogsworth out the door, awaiting that talk from the Beast.


	8. Chapter 8: The Discussion & Be Our Guest

**_Chapter 8: The Discussion/Be Our Guest_** ****

 **Natalie's POV**

Now I'll admit, I was a little more than nervous about going to talk to the Beast face to face. It was one thing seeing him on the movie screen, but it was actually a little scarier facing him in real life. I didn't know what to expect from him. Would he lash out at me? Would he knock over a table? I didn't know.

As Cogsworth and I continued walking, we suddenly stopped at a door.

He whispered to me, "The master's in here."

He then gestured me to come forward as he slowly opened the door. I slowly walked towards the door and I peaked my head in to see the Beast sitting at a small table as he looked up at me.

I asked nervously, "You, wanted to see me?"

He answered gesturing me to sit down, "Yes, have a seat."

I then walked over to one of the chairs that sat across from the Beast and I sat down. And we just sat there and stared at each other in awkward silence for about a minute as I twiddled around with my fingers and the Beast pushed back a bit of his fur.

I then finally broke the silence and asked, "So, what was it that you wanted to see me about?"

He answered looking away from me, "Well, uh, I actually wanted to talk to you about, something."

I said trying to get more out of him, "Which is?"

He then let out a frustrating sigh, "Why weren't you afraid of me?"

Surprised, I asked, "What?"

He went on to say, "When I confronted you and your friends, out of all of them, you showed no fear."

I asked looking him in the eyes, "Why would I have to be afraid?"

He answered, "Because I'm a beast, everyone's suppose to fear me. They all think that I'm a monster."

I asked, "Because of how you look?"

He answered, "Yes, and because of how I act towards everybody."

I then said, "Just because you look different doesn't mean that you're a monster."

He scoffed and said, "And how would you know? You're not the one that has to live like this."

I said, "No, but I know someone who feels the same way."

He asked me with a raised brow, "Who?"

I answered with a sad look on my face, "My husband."

He then looked at me with a shocked expression. I went on to explain,

"Throughout his life, he always thought that he was ugly and that he was a monster because of how he looked. And others at first thought the same thing and were terrified of him. But in time, he eventually saw the beauty and kindness within himself as I and many others did, and it's how he came to marry me."

He then thought to himself for a minute as the tension in his face lessened.

He then said,

"Well, as sweet as that story is, they'll never see that I can be kind or decent, and neither will Belle. They only see me as a monster."

I said sympathetically, "I don't think you're a monster."

He said looking at me with a raised brow, "You don't?"

I answered,

"No. You may look different and lash out towards others, but I don't see you as a monster. Do you want to know what I really see?"

He asked, "What?"

I answered looking him in the eyes,

"I see a poor soul that has gone through a lot of things emotionally and physically, someone that has a lot of regrets, and someone who feels like he's not good enough."

He continued to look at me sadly as I continued to say,

"But it's not all that I see. I also see someone that's kind, and good, and caring, and someone that could actually be loving."

He asked, "Do you really think so?"

I answered with a nod, "I know so."

He then thought to himself for a moment and said,

"Well, it's good to know that not everyone thinks of me as a monster. But Belle still thinks of me as a monster, she doesn't want anything to do with me."

I replied back, "It doesn't mean she'll think like that forever."

He asked, "How do you know?"

I answered,

"Belle is a very kind, sweet, and caring person. If you can show her all of the great qualities that you have, she'll be able to see past all of the qualities that you don't like."

He then said looking away from me, "I don't know how."

I said reassuringly, "You'll find a way. If not now, then eventually you will."

I then got up and walked towards the door and said looking back at him with a sympathetic look,

"You can change, Adam. You just gotta put your heart into it."

I was about to leave the room until I heard him ask with a confused voice, "Adam?"

I turned back to him asking, "Yes, that is your name isn't it?"

He answered back while asking, "Yes, but how did you know?"

I answered shrugging my shoulders, "I just heard it from someone I knew."

He said in response with a nod, "Oh."

And with that, I left the room, leaving him alone in thought as I tried to find my friends.

 **Trysha's POV  
**  
Ten minutes have gone by and Natalie was still out with the Beast. I was worried, and so was Belle. What if something bad happened to her? I looked towards Belle and said while pacing back and forth,

"It's already been ten minutes and she's still not back yet."

She asked me while sitting on the bed, "Do you think we should go look for her?"

I answered, "Well, she did tell us to come looking for her if she didn't come back in ten minutes."

She then said standing up, "Well, it's been ten minutes already."

I said with a nod, "Yeah, we should go look for her."

Belle nodded in response and with that, she walked up to the door as I stood behind her and opened it carefully while peaking her head out for a minute. And then she slowly walked out of the room as I followed her, shutting the door behind us.

 **Third Person's POV**

As Belle and Trysha walked by a curtain, three glowing circles were moving behind it as Fifi said,

"Oh no."

Lumiere replied with, "Oh yes."

Fifi said, "Oh no!"

Lumiere said as Fifi giggled, "Oh yes! Yes! Yes!"

Fifi went on to say as the two of them emerged from the curtain, "I've been burnt by you before."

Lumiere chuckled as he swept Fifi off of her feathers. He then gasped and dropped her immediately as he saw Belle and Trysha walking towards the right side of the stairway.

He then said in a panic, "Oh my gosh, she and her friend have emerged!"

As the girls made their way down the stairs, all of a sudden, a girl shouted, "Hey guys."

They turned to their left to see Natalie emerging from the hallway.

Trysha shouted, "Nat!"

And the both of them ran down the stairs and hugged their friend as Belle said,

"Oh Natalie! Thank goodness you're alright!"

Natalie smiled in response. Trysha then asked as they pulled away from the hug,

"So what happened?"

Belle asked, "Did he hurt you?"

Natalie shook her head and said with a reassuring smile,

"No guys, I'm fine, Nothing happened. We just talked for a bit, that's all."

Belle asked, "What did you both talk about?"

She answered, "Just, certain things. You know Belle, the Beast really isn't that bad once you get to know him."

Belle then thought to herself for a moment.

She then spoke up and said, "Well, I'm starting to get a little hungry. How 'bout you girls?"

Natalie answered, "Me too."

Trysha said with a nod, "So am I."

Belle said, "Lets go into the kitchen and see what their is."

Both girls said, "Alright." And with that, the three of them started walking towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Potts was placing Chip into the cupboard with the other little teacups as she said,

"Come on, Chip. Into the cupboard with your brothers and sisters."

Chip said with a yawn as his eyes were half closed, "But I'm not sleepy."

She said with a nod, "Yes you are."

Chip argued as his mother closed the cupboard door and fell asleep, "No I'm not."

She then jumped as she heard Chef Bouche shout in frustration as he looked into the pots full of food,

"I work and I slave all day long, and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waist!"

Mrs. Potts said firmly, "Oh, stop your grousing. It's been a long night for all of us."

Cogsworth said as he wiped his hands with a rag and tossed it into a cabinet,

"Well if you ask me, she and her friends were just being stubborn! After all, he would say please-"

She then cut him off and said as Belle and the girls walked into the kitchen,

"But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper he'll never break the-"

Upon noticing Belle and the girls, Cogsworth cut Mrs. Potts off and said trying to sound polite as they walked over to him and held his hand out for them to take,

"Splendid to see you out and about mademoiselles! I am Cogsworth, man of the household."

As they knelt down and were about to take his hand, Lumiere stepped out in front of them and the clock said in dismay,

"This is Lumiere."

Lumiere said, "Enchante, cheries." And he kissed Belle, Natalie, and Trysha's hand.

Natalie said blushing, "It's really a pleasure to meet you."

Trysha added, "Yes, it truly is."

Cogsworth said as Lumiere kept kissing their hands,

"Well if there's, stop that! Anything we, please! Can do to make your stay more comfortable?"

And finally pushed Lumiere aside. In response, Lumiere used his candle like hand to burn Cogsworth's hand, making it glow red as he shouted,

"Ow!"

Belle said, "Well, we are a little hungry."

Mrs. Potts said with excitement as she hopped over to the dishes and turned towards Chef Bouche,

"You are? Hear that? They're hungry! Start the fire!"

Chef Bouche happily lit up the stove.

She also added as the drawers opened showing the utensils, "Bring out the silver! Wake the china!"

Cogsworth whispered with his teeth clenched, "Remember what the master said."

Mrs. Potts said in objection, "Oh, pish-posh! I'm not about to let the poor children go hungry."

Cogsworth then said rather harshly, "Alright, fine! Get them a glass of water, crust of bread, and then-"

Lumiere said cutting him off and guiding the girls towards the dining room,

"Cogsworth, I am surprised at you. They're not our prisoners, they're our guests, we must make them feel welcome here. Right this way, mademoiselles."

The clock then said in a panic, "Well, keep it down. If the master finds out about this, it will be our necks!"

Lumiere said, dismissing him, "Of course, of course. But what is dinner without a little...music?"

Cogsworth shouted as the door slammed in his face and he went flying into a bowl of pudding,

"MUSIC!"

The girls kept walking towards the dining table as Lumiere said with a spotlight on him,

"Ma chere, mademoiselles, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome the three of you tonight."

He continued to say as three chairs pulled up for them and sat down as the dishes came out and onto the table,

"We invite you all to relax, let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents... your dinner."

He then used a small pot as a hat and held a little cane.

Belle, Natalie, and Trysha watched in amazement as Lumiere started to sing and dance with the dishes and the girls placed their napkins on their laps;

 _Be...our...guests!_  
 _Be our guests!_  
 _Put our service to the test_  
 _Tie your napkin around you neck, cheries_  
 _And we'll provide the rest_

He continued to sing as the dishes fixed up some food and held up some hors d'oeuvres for them to try, in which they liked it;

 _Soup du jour_  
 _Hot hor d'oeuvres_  
 _Why, we only live to serve_  
 _Try the grey stuff_  
 _It's delicious!_  
 _Don't believe me?_  
 _Ask the dishes_

The dishes dancedand the utensils turned into the Eiffel Tower, and Lumiere handed over some menus to the girls and sang as they looked over it;

 _They can sing!_  
 _They can dance!_  
 _After all, Miss', this is France!_  
 _And the dinner here is never second best!_

 _Go on, unfold your menu_  
 _Take a glance and then you'll_  
 _Be our guests_  
 _Oui, our guests_  
 _Be our guests!_

Other types of food and desserts began to hop by and the girls tried them, as Cogsworth popped out of a blueberry pie and Lumiere lit it up, causing the clock to fall back into it. The utensils, beer mugs, and Lumiere began performing tricks as they sang while Cogsworth tried to get them to stop;

 _Beef ragout_  
 _Cheese souffle_  
 _Pie and pudding "en flambe"_  
 _We'll prepare and serve with flair_  
 _A culinary cabaret!_

 _You're alone_  
 _And you're scared_  
 _But the banquet's all prepared_  
 _No one's gloomy or complaining_  
 _While the flatware's entertaining_

 _We tell jokes,_  
 _I do tricks!_  
 _With my fellow candlesticks_  
 _And it's all in perfect taste_  
 _That you can bet_  
 _Come on and lift your glass_  
 _You've won your own free pass_  
 _To be our guests_

 _If you're stressed_  
 _It's fine dining we suggest!_  
 _Be our guests!_  
 _Be our guests!_  
 _Be our guests!_

Cogsworth was then brought into the spotlight as he tried to pull beer mug away, only to have it escape. He then gave a nervous grin as he tried to leave, but Lumiere pulled him and sang sorrowfully as salt shakers started falling on him like snow. He then tried to pull away from Lumiere, only to fall into a jello mold as Lumiere continued to sing;

 _Life is so unnerving_  
 _For a servant who's not serving_  
 _He's not whole without a sole to wait upon_  
 _Ah, those good old days when we were useful_  
 _Suddenly those good old days are gone_

 _Ten years we've been rusting_  
 _Needing so much more than dusting_  
 _Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!_  
 _Most days we just lay around the castle_  
 _Flabby, fat and lazy_  
 _You three walked in, and oops-a-daisy!_

Mrs. Potts started to dance with the dishes as they were being washed, and with the wine bottles, napkins, and teacups. She then noticed a spot on the side of her face and had one of the jars clean it up for her and hopped onto the rolling tray which took her and the other napkins, jars and teacups into the dining room. She then poured some teal and lumps of sugar into the teacups and the girls took them. She and others sang as flower vases came by and gave Belle, Natalie, and Trysha each a flower;

 _There's some guests!_  
 _There's some guests!_  
 _Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!_  
 _Wine's been poured and thank the lord_  
 _I've had the napkins freshly pressed_

 _With dessert_  
 _They'll want tea_  
 _And my dear that's fine with me_  
 _While the cups do their soft-shoein'_  
 _I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing_

 _I'll get warm_  
 _Piping hot_  
 _Heaven sakes! Is that a spot?_  
 _Clean it up!_  
 _We want, the company impressed_

 _We've got a lot to do!_  
 _Is it one lump or two?_  
 _For you, our guests!_  
 _They're our guests!_  
 _They're our guests!_  
 _They're our guests!_

Everyone continued to sing as the dishes and feather dusters danced, and as the candlelights all sood up straight to reveal Lumiere standing in a pink spotlight;

 _Be our guests!_  
 _Be our guests!_  
 _Our commands are your requests_  
 _It's ten years since we've had anybody here_  
 _And we've obsessed_

 _With your meal_  
 _With your ease_  
 _Yes, indeed, we aim to please_  
 _While the candlelight's still glowing_  
 _Let us help you_  
 _We'll keep you going_

Lumiere and the others sang as they danced on top of the cakes with colorful spotlights shining on them. Belle and Trysha gasped in amazement as Natalie laughed with joy in response, as the curtains lifted up to show a chandelier hanging from above as a candlelight swung by while utensils still danced;

 _Course by course!_  
 _One by one!_  
 _'Till you shout, Enough! I'm done!_  
 _Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_

Belle and the girls started dancing together with the dishes as Cogsworth joined in on the fun while the spoons dived into a bowl of champagne. The champagne bottles then popped open like fireworks as Lumiere pushed Cogsworth off of the table while he was dancing, making a pose as they all finally sang;

 _Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
But for now, let's eat up  
Be our guests!  
Be our guests!  
Be our guests!  
Please, be our guests!_


	9. Chapter 9: The West Wing & Wolf Attack

**_Chapter 9: The West Wing and Wolf Attack_** ****

 **Belle's POV**

That was one of the most amazing performances that I've ever seen.

I said as I clapped for them, "Bravo! That was wonderful!"

Natalie shouted in amazement, "Yeah! That was really amazing!"

Trysha added, "Yeah, one of the best performances that I've seen in a while."

Natalie and I nodded in response.

Cogsworth said as everybody else bowed, "Yes, thank you. Thank you, mademoiselles. Good show, everyone."

He then said, pretending to yawn while pointing to the time on his face in which it read 9:54,

"My goodness! Look at the time! Now it's off to bed. Off to bed."

I then said shaking my head, "Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now! It's my first time in an enchanted castle."

Trysha said in agreement, "Yeah, I mean, who could ever pass up the chance of getting to look around an enchanted castle?"

Natalie added, "And besides, I stay up way later than this anyway."

Cogsworth laughed nervously and said while also turning towards Lumiere to blame him,

"Enchanted. Who said anything about the castle being enchanted? It was you, wasn't it?"

They both then started to fight as Natalie and Trysha shook their heads at them while smirking. I then said as the girls nodded in agreement,

"We already figured it out ourselves."

They stopped and looked at them in shock as Cogsworth was pulling on Lumiere's nose, and he ultimately let go and fell on his bottom as Lumiere started rubbing it.

Belle then said as she looked around the room, "We'd like to look around, if that's alright."

Natalie asked with hopeful eyes, "Yeah, can we?"

Trysha added, "It would be so much fun!"

Lumiere offered, "Oh, would you like a tour?"

Cogsworth then said pulling Lumiere to his side,

"Oh! Wait a second! Wait a second! I'm not sure that's such a good idea. We can't let them go, poking around in certain places that you know what I mean."

I then said while the girls and I bent down to meet Cogsworth eye to eye as I poked his belly,

"Perhaps you'd like to take us. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle."

Trysha added, "Yeah, we could for sure learn from a smart clock like yourself."

The clock blushed in response and stammered, "Oh! Well actually, I..."

He then turned back to us with a smile and said to us in a more suave tone,

"Yes, I do."

 **Third Person's POV**

Lumiere and Cogsworth then proceeded to take the girls on a tour of the castle. Cogsworth said as they walked through a hallway full of suits of armor,

"As you can see, the pseudo-facade was stripped away to reveal the minimalist Rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings."

Belle and the girls continued to walk on as the suits of armor turned their heads to see them as Natalie and Trysha looked on in amazement at them.

Cogsworth continued to say as the girls, Lumiere and Sultan ignored him,

"This is yet another example of the late neoclassic Baroque period. And as I always say, If it's not Baroque, don't fix it!"

He then laughed to himself and brushed a tear away while clearing his throat.

Natalie then said with a smirk, "I follow that motto all of the time."

Cogsworth asked her, "Oh really? Is that so?"

Natalie said with a nod, "M-hm."

Trysha added, "It's a good motto to live by, especially in our town."

Cogsworth nodded with a smile and said with a sigh, "Ah, where was I?"

He then snapped back into reality and turned back to the suits of armor and said to them,

"As you were!"

And the suits of armor returned to their original state as Cogsworth went on to say,

"Now then, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the...uh, mademoiselles?"

Belle, Natalie, and Trysha went towards the dark stairwell with gargoyle statues on them. Cogsworth, Lumiere, and Sultan ran towards them and blocked them with a pose and smile to get their attention.

Belle asked as she and her friends looked up towards the stairs, "What's up there?"

Natalie added, "Yeah, it looks so dark."

Cogsworth said to try to distract them,

"Where? That? Oh, nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the west wing, dusty, dull, very boring."

He then nudges Lumiere who nods in agreement.

Belle then said, sounding intrigued, "Ah, so that's the west wing." Natalie and Trysha's eyes widened in shock.

Cogsworth whimpered nervously as Lumiere said to him sarcastically, "Nice going."

The girls looked further as Belle said with interest, "I wonder what he's hiding up there."

Lumiere stammered with a chuckle, "Hiding? uh, the master's hiding nothing!"

Belle then said while she stepped over them as the girls followed nervously,

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden."

Cogsworth offered as he and Lumiere blocked them,

"Perhaps, uh...Ladies, would you like to, uh...uh, see something else? We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to-"

Belle said dismissing him while she and the girls took a step forward,

"Maybe later."

Lumiere then offered as he and Cogsworth stood in front of them, "The gardens, or-or the library perhaps?"

Belle asked interested, "You have a library?"

Cogsworth laughed and said, "Oh, yes indeed!"

Lumiere added, "With books!"

Natalie said with interest, "Ooh, that sounds way more interesting!"

Trysha said trying to convince, "Yeah come on, Belle! Let's go!"

She then slowly followed them down the stairs as Lumiere said,

"Cascades! Swamps of books! Mountains of books! Forests of books!"

Cogsworth added, "Yes, books with pictures and books with words! More books than you can ever imagine!"

He and Lumiere then walked away, arm and arm with Sultan as Belle whispered to the girls,

"Girls, come on!" As she quietly walked up the stairs towards the dark room.

Seeing this, Natalie and Trysha looked to each other nervously and ran after her. Once they caught up to her, Natalie asked her,

"Belle, are you sure we should be doing this?"

Trysha added with worry, "Yeah, what if we get caught by the Beast?"

Belle said as we walked up to the doors of the west wing,

"Nat, Trysh, don't worry about it. We're just going to look around and then we'll head out. We're not going to get caught."

Natalie and Trysha looked at Belle with uncertainty, but Trysha said with a nod,

"Alright."

Natalie added, "If you say so." And with that, the girls continued walking on.

They walked past many statues of gargoyles and one that had been broken, and past a mirror that had been shattered to pieces. The girls then walked towards the doors, in which the door handles looked like a growling demon. Natalie and Trysha looked at Belle nervously as she hesitated to open the doors and looked over her shoulder wondering if they should really go inside or leave the area. But after finding the courage to do so, Belle opened up the doors to the west wing and she and her friends looked inside to see that the room was such a horrible mess!

The three of them walked inside to see the rather destroyed room. They moved past what seemed to be red curtains that were ripped and shredded, including destroyed furniture and paintings. Belle then walked into a small table and nearly knocked it down but pulled it back up.

Natalie shook her head in sadness, knowing why the Beast had destroyed such a room as she said,

"Oh my gosh, poor guy."

Trysha said, "This place is a mess, no wonder he didn't want us up here."

They continued to follow Belle as they looked at what seemed to be a destroyed bed. Belle then gasped and turned around with her friends to see a torn up painting of what looked like a young man with blue eyes, long dark blonde hair, and fair skin.

Belle raised a brow, trying to recognize the young man in the painting as Natalie and Trysha looked at in awe. Belle then moved closer and she and her friends tried lifting up the torn piece of the painting to get a better look at the young man's face. Then suddenly, the girls turn their attention towards the glowing enchanted rose and walked towards it.

Natalie said in amazement, "Wow, it's so beautiful!"

Trysha added, "And it's even better up close."

Belle nodded in response as they continued to look at it with fascination. She then moved a strand of her hair to the side of her face, and carefully removed the glass case from the rose. Belle was then about to gently touch one of the petals, but then pulled away as she and the girls gasped as they saw a huge shadow towering over them, realizing it was the Beast!

The Beast then looked at them as he snorted fog out of his nose, and jumped towards them, causing them to swiftly move back as the Beast placed the glass case back over the rose. He then gave the girls a deadly glare as Belle looked on with fright and Natalie and Trysha looked on nervously, afraid of what's about to come.

The Beast then snarled, "Why did you all come here?"

Belle said with a frightened tone, "We're...We're sorry."

Natalie said nervously, "I swear, we never meant to-"

The Beast interrupted her and said with anger as he came dangerously close to them,

"I warned all of you to never come here!"

Trysha said to him with fear as she and her friends went behind a table,

"Please, calm down!"

Belle added, "We didn't mean any harm!"

The Beast snapped with rage as he raised up his arm smashed the table,

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU THREE COULD HAVE DONE?!"

All three of the girls avoided being hit and backed away fearfully to a dresser as Belle cried,

"Please! Stop!"

The Beast advanced towards them and shouted, "GET OUT!"

The three of them avoided his swings as he smashed the dresser, and ran towards the door.

The Beast then roared again after smashing another piece of furniture, "GET OOOOOUUUUUUUT!"

And Belle ran out the door while Natalie and Trysha continued to stand in the doorway, hyperventilating. The Beast then looked at the two girls and covered his face in shame.

Natalie shouted to him as Trysha tried to pull her out of the room,

"You've gotta fix this! Look within your heart, Beast. Things can't be like this forever!"

And with that, Trysha pulled her out of the room and they grabbed their cloaks, and caught up with Belle down stairs.

Lumiere asked them as they ran past him and Cogsworth, "Where are you going?"

Belle cried out as she opened the door, "Promise or no promise, we can't stay here another minute!"

Cogsworth shouted as he and Lumiere tried to stop them, "Oh, no! Wait! Please! Please wait!"

But to no avail as they shut the door behind them and left, leaving a disappointed Cogsworth and Lumiere in the darkness.

 **Natalie's POV**

With the gates open, I asked Belle as we got onto Philippe, "Belle, are you sure this is the right thing to be doing?"

Trysha added "Yeah, we could get hurt at this time of night."

Belle said in desperation,

"Girls, I've made up my mind. I'm not going to stay there and let him abuse me or my friends! We're going home!"

We just shrugged our shoulders in defeat knowing that we couldn't tell her otherwise at the time and left the Enchanted Castle through the snow storm.

We rode through the woods as a few quails flew away. Philippe then started bucking around as we tried to hang onto him.

I said to him trying to calm him down, "Easy, boy! Easy!"

But to no avail. We then gasped in fear as we saw a pack of wolves emerge from the trees and come towards us and Trysha and I shouted in unison,

"Wolves!"

They started growling at us as they ganged up on us as I shouted in panic,

"Lets get out of here! Go! Go! Go!"

And with that, Philippe turned around and started running towards another direction with the wolves chasing after us. We jumped over a logs and ran through branches and twigs, but that didn't stop one of them from pursuing us and trying to bite us, but Philippe was able to shove the wolf into a tree. We looked behind us to see more and more gaining on us as we kept running. We then yelped as we fell into a frozen lake and Trysha shouted to the frightened horse,

"Come on, Philippe!"

Luckily, were able to swim out of the water as we left some of the wolves drowning and escaped them.

That was until more wolves came out of nowhere and surrounded us. We screamed as Philippe threw us off of him and into the snow as Belle's hair came loose. We then looked up to see Philippe's reins stuck to a tree branch as he kicked away a few wolves that were trying to bite him. Another one then ran underneath him, jumped on his back and tried to bite is neck, but Belle grabbed a long stick and wacked it off of him. I then grabbed my dagger as another one tried to jump at us and slashed at it, knocking it down. The three of us then backed up towards Philippe and held up our weapons as the wolves started to surround us.

The wolves tried to bite at our legs, but we dodged it and Belle continued to swing her stick at them as I pointed my dagger at them. But unfortunately, one wolf snapped the stick in half and the three of us gasped in fear. One wolf then dove out and knocked Belle down while taking a hold of her cloak.

Trysha and I both shouted, "Belle!"

As we ran towards her to try to help, but two other wolves jumped at us and pulled us down. We tried to free ourselves, but saw three more about to finish us off. We all screamed in terror and hid our faces into the snow as they were about to finish us off. That was until we noticed that something or someone stopped it and heard a roar, and we looked up and saw that it was The Beast!

He then tossed the wolf away and got in front of us. We looked on in fear as more wolves came toward us, and without hesitation, the Beast lunged out towards them and attacked! We watched as he smacked two away and almost the whole pack jumped on him. One bit him causing the Beast to roar in pain as he continued to fight more off. Seeing that more were coming towards him, I ran towards the Beast and slashed at three of the wolves. He continued to throw more wolves off him and knocked one into a tree, killing it, causing all of the wolves to run away in fear.

Once they were gone, we all looked towards the Beast as he was panting and looking at us with concern. I stepped forward and looked at him with worry as his arm was all bloody. His eyes then rolled back and he collapsed into the snow.

I gasped and said, "Beast!"

Trysha said with worry, "Oh no!"

As we ran towards him to see if he was alright. We then looked back to see Belle about to get on Philippe, but then looked back in concern towards the Beast, thinking about what to do.

He saved our lives, and we could've been dead if it wasn't for him. Trysha seemed to realize this too as she walked up to Belle and said,

"Belle, we can't just leave him here like this."

I then joined them and said placing a hand onto Belle's shoulder, "We gotta help him."

After a moment, she nodded her head and ran towards the Beast and placed her cloak around his body. Then with great effort, we help lift the Beast up off of the ground and onto Philippe as we walked back to the castle in silence.

 **Trysha's POV**

Once we got back, we helped the Beast get comfortable and Mrs. Potts, Natalie and I boiled up some hot water. Mrs. Potts poured the hot water into a bowl and Belle soaked a white rag into it. She then rang it out as the Beast growled bitterly while he licked at his wound. Belle then came closer to him and said bringing the rag towards him,

"Here now. Oh, don't do that."

The Beast pulled his arm away and growled her.

Natalie then said to him, "Please, relax."

I said to him, "We're only trying to help you."

But all he did was turn away from us. Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Sultan, and Fifi slowly backed away in fear. Belle said as she kept trying to place the rag onto the Beast while he kept moving around,

"Just. Hold. Still."

She finally placed the rag onto him and the Beast roared out in pain, causing Trysha and I to cover our ears and the servants to hide behind the table.

The Beast then roared in our faces, "THAT HURTS!"

Belle argued, "If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!"

The Beast then argued with a smirk, "Well if you and your friends hadn't have run away, this wouldn't have happened."

Belle fired back, "If you hadn't frightened us, then we wouldn't have run away."

The Beast opened his mouth to say something, but stopped to try to come up with a comeback as I said,

"She's got you there."

He then growled, "Well, _you_ shouldn't have been in the west wing!"

Belle fired back, "Well, _you_ should learn to control your temper!"

The servants then slowly came out from underneath the table.

Natalie said trying to break up the fight,

"Now, come on guys, knock it off! Now Beast, you have a good point. We shouldn't have been in the west wing to begin with."

The Beast nodded proudly in response. Natalie then turned her attention to Belle and said,

"But Belle, you also got a good point. He should also be able to control his temper."

Belle and I nodded in unison.

Natalie then went on to say,

"Look, we're all at fault here. But now's not the time to be arguing. Now's the time to heal and forgive each other."

Belle nodded and said to the Beast as he continued to look away from her,

"Natalie's right, now's not the time to be arguing. Now hold still, this may sting a little."

She then place the rag onto the Beast's wound, causing him to turn away and wince in pain. She then looked up at him with concern and then said as she continued to heal his wound,

"By the way, thank you. For saving our lives."

I said, "Yeah, we really owe you one."

Natalie nodded in agreement.

The Beast stopped growling, and said as he looked back down at us, "You're welcome."

Maybe we could trust him, after all, he did seem to trust us. I guess things are starting to appear a little more hopeful now.


	10. Chapter 10: Evil Plots & Something There

**_Chapter 10: Evil Plots/Something There_** ****

 **Gaston's POV**

Lefou and I had just arrived at the Maison Des Lunes to discuss our brilliant plan with Monsieur D'Arque, the keeper of this place. I was going to marry Belle if it was the last thing I do and by any means necessary. And I wasn't going to let her two little friends get in the way of that either, they've caused enough trouble for me already and they needed to know their place.

Once we got inside, Lefou and I sat down, across from Monsieur D'Arque and got out our loot as he said,

"I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night. But he said you'd make it worth my while."

I then tossed him the money, and he said with interest as he held one of the gold coins and rubbed it against the side of his face,

"Ah, I'm listening."

I explained to him,

"It's like this, I got my heart set on marrying Belle, and making her two little friends my faithful 'servants'. What they need is a little...persuasion."

Lefou chuckled as he said, "Turned him down flat."

Angered by his comment, I elbowed him in the head, causing him to spill his beer.

I went on to say, "Everyone knows Belle's father is a lunatic. He was in here tonight raving about a beast in a castle!"

While Lefou struggled to get the beer mug off of his face.

Monsieur D'Arque sighed, "Maurice is harmless."

I continued to explain to him as I slammed my fist down onto the table,

"The point is, Belle and her friends would do anything to keep him from being locked up."

Lefou chuckled as he finally got the beer mug off of his face, "Yeah, even marry him and become his servants!"

I was about to smack him until he hid under his beer mug, but refrained from doing so.

Monsieur D'Arque looked at us and asked,

"So you want me to throw her father into the asylum unless she agrees to marry you and her friends agree to became your faithful 'servants'?"

I crossed my arms and gave a sinister grin while Lefou nodded eagerly in response.

He sighed in disappointment, "Oh, that is despicable."

He then cackled and shouted evilly, "I LOVE IT!"

With our plan set into motion, we got into the carriage of Monsieur D'Arque and we rode all the way to Belle and Maurice's house. Once we arrived, I banged on the door and got inside as I shouted,

"Belle! Natalie! Trysha! Maurice!"

Only to see that no one was there.

Lefou said as he turned to leave, "Oh well, heh-heh! I guess it's not going to work after all."

But I grabbed him by his collar and said as I walked down the steps,

"They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them!"

I then threw Lefou into the snow and said,

"Lefou! Don't move from that spot until Belle, her father and her friends come home!"

As I got back onto the carriage and left the house.

I looked back to see Lefou argue, "But! But I-"

And finally shout, "Ah, nuts!"

As he was buried by a bunch of snow that fell from the mill, causing me to laugh to myself at his misfortune.

 **Trysha's POV**

I watched from the balcony with Natalie, the Beast, Lumiere, and Cogsworth as Belle walked alone with Philippe in the snow. She continued to walk in silence as Philippe gently nudged her, causing her to smile and gently hug him. She then saw Sultan run by them in the snow barking, jumping into a snowy pile, and then ran towards her and jumped into her arms, causing her to laugh with joy as she held him.

We all smiled as the Beast continued to observe them.He said in thought as he lightly rested a paw onto his injured arm,

"I've never felt this way about anyone. I want to do something for her."

He then asked while trying to think of some ideas, "But what?"

Cogsworth listed a few ideas, "Well, there's the usual things: flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep."

I shook my head and said, "Oh Cogsworth, that's not going to work! It's gotta be better than that."

Lumiere chimed in, "She's right, It has to be something very special. Something that sparks her interest."

As we all put our heads together, I said with thought, "Well, she loves books."

Natalie suddenly said to the Beast, "Hey! Why not show her the library! She'll love that."

He then smiled and said to her with a nod, "That's perfect!"

With our plan set in motion, the Beast, Natalie, and I led Belle down one of the hallways and stopped at two large doors.

The Beast said, "Belle, there's something I want to show you."

But as he was about to open the doors, he paused for a moment and he looked back towards Belle, Natalie, and I saying,

"But first, you have to close your eyes."

Belle raised her eyebrow at him in response as he reassured her, "It's a surprise."

Natalie encouraged her, "Trust us, you'll love it."

I nodded in agreement and Belle finally closed her eyes with a small smile.

The Beast waved his paw in front of her to make sure she wasn't looking, and once he saw the Belle's eyes were closed, he smiled excitedly as Natalie and I sheepishly grinned and opened the doors. He then took Belle's hands and leads her into the dark room as we both followed behind them.

As we continued to walk, Belle asked the Beast, "Can I open them?"

He answered, "No, No, not yet. Wait here."

And he rushed off to open the curtains. I said to her as the Beast opened up two big green curtains, letting the light shine through the room,

"Belle, you are really going to love this."

Natalie said with a nod, "For sure."

As Belle looked around excitedly, she asked, "Now, can I open them?"

The Beast answered looking back towards us, "Alright. Now." And with that, Belle opened her eyes to see such a huge surprise.

She looked around in awe as she saw that we were in a library with millions of books and shelves.

Natalie asked with a grin, "Breathtaking, isn't it?"

I said with a nod, "For sure!"

Belle said with an amazed smile, "I can't believe it! I've never seen so many books in my life!"

The Beast asked her with a hopeful smile, "You...you like it?"

She answered as she walked around, "It's wonderful!"

He then said with happiness, "Then it's yours."

Belle said to him with pure joy as she took his paws into her hands, "Oh, thank you so much."

Natalie and I smiled at them with joy as we continued to watch them bonding with each other. Natalie then patted me on the shoulder and whispered,

"Come on Trysha, lets leave them alone." I nodded in understanding and Natalie and I both quietly walked out of the library.

We then noticed Mrs. Potts, Chip, Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Fifi watching them by the door as Mrs. Potts said with a smile,

"Would you look at that?"

Lumiere said with a laugh, "I knew it would work!"

Chip asked with curiosity as he didn't understand what was going on, "What? What worked?"

Lumiere said as he hopped away, "Great job girls!"

Cogsworth said with a chuckle following after them, "Yes, splendid idea!"

We both said, "Thank you."

Fifi asked with a smile, "Isn't this exciting?"

Chip whined to us, "I didn't see anything!"

Mrs. Potts said as she hopped away and we both followed, "Come along Chip, there's chores to be done in the kitchen."

Chip asked as he followed behind us, "But what are they talking about? What's going on? Come on, mom!"

Natalie said to him, "Don't worry Chip, you'll understand soon enough."

And with that, we walked away to prepare for the day.

 **Natalie's POV**

I was so happy that our idea worked, even with the fact that Belle and The Beast were starting to get along and become good friends. The next morning, we all joined each other for breakfast as Belle wore a pink satin dress while Trysha wore a green satin dress and I wore a red satin dress. Even the Beast dressed up a little fancy, in which that impressed us.

The servants poured in milk and a few spoonfuls of sugar into our bowls, and we each took a sip. And it was actually pretty good, it's better than I thought it would be. We then looked towards the Beast, and Belle gasped and both of our eyes widened in shock to see the Beast eating out of his bowl like an animal. He looked back at us with his mouth full of food, causing me to try to hold back a few giggles of my own because of how he reminded me of the way my older brother would eat.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Potts and Chip looked at him and back at the three of us as Belle looked away with embarrassment while Trysha and I bit our lips to try to avoid laughing. The Beast then wiped his mouth with his sleeve and Chip pushed a spoon towards him. He nervously grabbed the spoon with his giant paw and Belle watched with us as he tried really hard to use it. Unfortunately, he ended up pouring his food into his mouth while slurping on it. Chip giggled until Mrs. Potts gave him a warning glare, causing him to gulp nervously.

Belle looked down at her spoon and the Beast, feeling bad for him. She then looked to me and Trysha and we both nodded to her with warm smiles. With that encouragement, Belle placed her spoon down and the three of us lifted up our bowls with small smiles on our faces. Following our examples, the Beast lifted up his bowl and we all sipped our breakfast down.

 **Third Person's POV**

After they had finished their breakfast, the Beast, Belle, and the girls went outside in the snow. Belle was wearing a red cloak with a white fur trim while Natalie wore a pink cloak with the same trim and Trysha wore a dark green cloak with the same trim. The girls were feeding the birds with bird feed, and the Beast came up to them and held his paws out, wanting to feed the birds. Belle gave some of the bird feed to him and the three girls watched as he knelt down to the birds. They smiled as he pushed his paws towards the birds, only to see them fly away. He tried again by walking towards to the birds, but to no avail.

 **Belle** : _There's something sweet_  
 _And almost kind_  
 _But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_  
 _And now he's dear, and so unsure_  
 _I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

Belle shook her head and the girls came over to him and she placed a hand onto his shoulder. Natalie said to him reassuringly "Don't worry, it's easy." Trysha nodded as Belle placed more bird feed into his paws and gently moved them to the ground as a blue bird remained. She then took some of the bird feed and made a trail for the blue bird as it started eating some of it and flew into the Beast's paws. The Beast smiled to the girls with amazement and delight as more birds flew towards them and one landed on the girls fingers.

 **Beast:** _She glanced this way_  
 _I thought I saw_  
 _And when we touched she didn't shutter at my paw_  
 _No it can't be, I'll just ignore_  
 _But then she's never looked at me that way before_

Belle then went behind a tree with Natalie and Trysha following right behind her. She looked unsure of herself as she thought that she was starting to have feelings for the Beast. But Natalie placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly as she and her friends looked back towards the Beast,

 **Belle:** _New and a bit alarming_  
 _who'd have ever thought that this could be_  
 _True that he's no Prince Charming?_  
 _But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

The three girls smiled as they saw more birds landing on the Beast. Belle then whispered to Natalie and Trysha with a smirk "Girls, watch this." She made a snowball and aimed it towards the Beast. The Beast looked back at them happily as all of the birds flew away until Belle chucked a snowball at him. He looked back at them as Belle held back a giggle while Natalie and Trysha were laughing loudly. The Beast then gave them a devilish grin and scooped up a huge pile of snow to throw at them while the three girls backed away, smiling nervously as Natalie said,

"No! No! No! Wait! Wait!"

While Trysha shouted, "We're sorry!"

The Beast then aimed to throw the giant snowball at them until Belle and the girls quickly chucked three more snowballs at him, causing the giant snowball to fall on his head. The four of them carried on with the snowball fight, in which Belle and the girls won. Meanwhile, Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts watched them from inside the window as they sang;

 **Lumiere:** _Well, who'd have thought?_

 **Mrs. Potts:** _Well, bless my soul_

 **Cogsworth:** _Well, who'd have known?_

 **Mrs. Potts:** _Well, who indeed?_

 **Lumiere:** _And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_

 **Mrs. Potts:** _It's so peculiar._

 **Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and Cogsworth:** _We'll wait and see, a few days more  
There maybe something there that wasn't there before._

Once they came back inside, The Beast took off Belle's cloak as he hung it up near the fireplace to dry next to Natalie and Trysha's cloaks and sat beside the fire as they started to read a book. Natalie, Trysha, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip watched them by the doors as Cogsworth sang to them;

 _You know, perhaps there's something there_  
 _That wasn't there before_

Chip asked his mom and the girls with curiosity, "What?"

Mrs. Potts, Natalie, and Trysha gently sang to him;

 _There maybe something there that wasn't there before._

Chip asked, still not understanding what his mom and the girls meant,

"What's there, mama?"

His mother told him with a gentle smile, "Shh! I'll tell you when you're older."

And kissed him on the forehead as Trysha gestured them to follow her, "Come on, guys."

Natalie said finishing her sentence, "Lets leave them alone for a bit."

As Lumiere and Fifi shut the doors and the group walked away, leaving Belle and the Beast alone for some private time.


	11. Chapter 11: Beauty And The Beast

**_Chapter 11: Beauty And The Beast/Leaving The Castle_** ****

 **The Beast's POV**

As the coat rack was cleaning me up with a bath, I grew more and more nervous. Tonight, Belle and I were going to have dinner together and we were going to dance in the ballroom. I knew Natalie and Trysha were going to be there as well, so that gave me some kind of reassurance, but it still wasn't enough to take away my anxiety.

As the coat rack continued to clean me off, Lumiere hopped over to me and said while hopping up onto a stool,

"Tonight is the night!"

The coat rack then poured water all over me to rinse out the soap, and I said while pulling the fur out of my eyes,

"I'm not sure if I can do this."

Lumiere warned me, "You don't have time to be timid, you must be bold! Daring!"

I said with confidence, "Bold! Daring!" As I shook off all of the water on my fur, causing it to puff out a little.

Lumiere told he while drying off and relighting himself as I walked toward the mirror and the coat rack dried me off,

"There will be music, romantic candlelight, provided by myself. And when the moment is right, you confess your love."

I said as I looked into the mirror, "Yes, I con-, I-I, No! I can't!"

Lumiere asked me, "You care for the girl don't you?"

I answered as the coat rack was combing and cutting my hair, "More than anything."

He then asked, "And you don't want to let her friends down do you?"

I answered, "Of course not."

He said with confidence as the coat rack continued to stylize my hair, "Well then, you must tell her."

He went on to say as the coat rack had finished styling my hair, "Voila! Oh, you look so-so..."

I said looking into the mirror with dismay, "Stupid."

As I looked like a fool.

Lumiere said, "Not quite the word I was looking for, but perhaps a little more off-the-top."

And he clapped his hands together and the coat rack went back to work, trying to fix up my hair.

Cogsworth came into the room and cleared his throat, saying with a bow and a chuckle,

"You're lady awaits."

 **Belle's POV**

"Belle, you look so beautiful."

Natalie said as she had stepped out from behind a dressing screen. She was wearing a beautiful purple ball gown, with long sleeves and trim at the end, golden earrings, purple high heels, her blue crystal necklace, and she had her hair all curled up and flowing down to her back.

Trysha added as she stepped out from her dressing screen, "You look stunning in that dress."

She was wearing a baby blue ball gown, baby blue gloves, golden earrings, blue high heels, and she had her hair rapped up in a bun.

I said to them with a smile, "Thank you, girls. Oh, I know tonight is going to be a wonderful night!"

As I came towards the mirror to look at myself. I was wearing a golden ball gown, with yellow gloves, small golden earrings, golden high heels, and my hair was brushed up in an elegant half-back. The Wardrobe giggled at her enthusiasm and said while we were walking towards the door,

"Well, with that kind of spirit and beauty, you and your friends will have a wonderful night."

She went on to say as she went to go open the door for us, "And now, without further a-do, You're gentlemen awaits."

 **Third Person's POV**

And with that, the Wardrobe opened the door and Belle walked out of the room first as Natalie and Trysha followed. They all walked down the stairs and looked up to see the Beast. He was wearing a blue jacket with gold trim, a golden vest, a white ruffled shirt with a blue stone, black pants with gold stripes on the side, and a matching blue ribbon that held his hair back. He then looked to Lumiere, cleared his throat, straightened up his shirt, and walked down the steps to join the three girls.

Once he came down the steps, Belle and the girls gave a warm smile to him as he did the same. They then gave each other a bow as Mrs. Potts sang while they all walked into the ballroom with Sultan jumping up and barking at them with joy;

 _Tale as old as time_  
 _True as it can be_  
 _Barely even friends_  
 _Then somebody bends_  
 _Unexpectedly_

They all sat down to eat dinner in the dining room while the coat rack played music with his violin. Belle then got up and smiled with joy as she ran over to the Beast, took his hands, and led him into the ballroom as Natalie and Trysha followed while Mrs. Potts continued to sing;

 _Just a little change_  
 _Small to say the least_  
 _Both a little scared_  
 _Neither one prepared_  
 _Beauty and the Beast_

Once they made our way into the ballroom, Belle and the Beast walked into the center while Natalie and Trysha stood with the servants at the piano to watch. Belle took a the Beast's hand into her own as he gulped nervously and placed his other hand onto her waist, and placed her left arm onto his other arm. The two began to dance as Lumiere nudged Cogsworth, causing him to smile and nod while Natalie and Trysha smiled with glee at the couple. The Beast then started to get the hang of it and started to take the lead as Mrs. Potts sang;

 _Ever just the same_  
 _Ever a surprise_  
 _Ever as before_  
 _Ever just as sure_  
 _As the sun will rise_

As they continued to dance, the ceiling showed cherubs smiling down upon the couple from clouds. The chandelier shined down on them as they continued to dance gracefully, with the Beast twirling Belle around twice, and having her come back to him as Mrs. Potts continued to sing;

 _Tale as old as time_  
 _Tune as old as song_  
 _Bittersweet and strange_  
 _Finding you can change_  
 _Learning you were wrong_

As the couple continued to dance, they smiled at each other lovingly and Belle laid her head down onto the Beast's chest with love. Surprised, the Beast smiled towards his friends as Lumiere and Cogsworth shook their hands with joy and gave him a thumbs up while Natalie and Trysha smiled at them warmly. Mrs. Potts continued to sing as Chip nuzzled up against her;

 _Certain as the sun_  
 _Rising in the east_  
 _Tale as old as time_  
 _song as old as rhyme_  
 _Beauty and the Beast_

Lumiere shushed the candlesticks, causing them to dim the lights, darkening the ball room as Belle and the Beast finished their dance. Two giant doors opened and the couple walked outside as Mrs. Potts finally sang;

 _Tale as old as time_  
 _Song as old as rhyme_  
 _Beauty and the Beast_

Mrs. Potts nudged her son and said to him while he yawned,

"Off to the cupboard with you now, Chip. It's past your bedtime."

She then gave him a kiss and said, "Goodnight, love."

As he hopped and slid off the tea cart, and hopped out of the room, but stopped for a moment to peak at the doors with a smile on his face.

Cogsworth said with a dreamy gaze, "Oh, don't they just make a lovely couple?"

Natalie said with a nod and sigh, "Yeah, they do." And she looked down, away from everybody else.

Trysha asked her friend "Natalie, what's wrong?"

Natalie answered with another sigh, "Oh nothing, I just miss Quasimodo. I wish he could be here to see this."

Trysha said as she placed her hand onto her friend's shoulder, "Well, I know he'd be proud of you."

Lumiere added, "Especially after what you did to give the master a little more hope. I don't think I've seen him this happy in years!"

Natalie smiled to herself and said as she looked towards the doors, "Yes, I only hope that it will last."

Meanwhile, Belle and the Beast were outside, sitting on the balcony. The Beast was rubbing the back of his neck, trying to think of what to say, while Belle smoothed out her dress a little. He then asked her as he moved a little closer to her and took both of her hands,

"Belle? Are you, happy here with me?"

Belle answered with a soft smile, "Yes."

She then gazed out towards the sky with a sad expression.

With concern, the Beast asked her, "What is it?"

She answered with a sad sigh "If only I could see my father again. Just for a moment, I miss him so much."

The Beast thought to himself for a moment, feeling bad for her and wishing there was something he could do to make her happy. Then, coming up with an idea, he smiled and said,

"There is a way."

The both of them stood up, and walked back inside. When they got back inside, Belle saw her friends and asked,

"Oh, Natalie and Trysha. The Beast was going to help me see my father, would you like to come?"

Natalie answered, "Oh yeah, sure."

Trysha added, "It sounds interesting." And with that, the girls followed Belle and the Beast into another room.

The Beast took them into the west wing and showed them the enchanted mirror, explaining,

"This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see."

He handed the mirror to Belle and she said, looking straight into it, "I would like to see my father, please."

The enchanted mirror started to glow, and Belle and the girls looked into it to see Maurice in the woods, falling to the ground and coughing.

Natalie said with worry, "Oh no!"

Belle gasped with worry, "Papa! Oh no, he's sick!"

The Beast was in shock and concerned as Belle continued to say, "He might be dying, and he's all alone!"

The Beast looked to the enchanted rose with deep thought as Trysha said to Belle,

"Belle, we can't let you go back out there by yourself."

Natalie chimed in, "But we can't just leave him out there to die."

As the Beast continued to look at the three-petaled rose, he realized that Belle and her friends could no longer stay here as they needed to be there for her father.

So, with a sad expression, he said, "And that's why, y-you all must go to him."

Both Natalie and Trysha said with shocked expressions, "What?"

Belle looked at him and asked him, "What did you say?"

The Beast answered them, "I release you, all of you. You're no longer my prisoners."

Belle asked him with a small smile, "You mean, w-we're free?"

The Beast answered sadly as his voice started to break, "Yes."

Belle touched the Beast's hand, saying with a smile, "Oh, thank you!"

She then said looking into the mirror, "Hold on, Papa. We're on our way."

She turned back around to give the mirror back to the Beast, but he gently pushed it back to her, saying as he ran his fingers through her brown hair,

"Take it with you. So you'll always have a way to look back, and remember me."

Belle said as she looked at both the mirror and the Beast, "Thank you for understanding how much he needs me."

The Beast looked away sadly, then Belle gently touched his cheek with a sad smile. She then turned around and left the room, leaving Natalie and Trysha behind.

The Beast looked to them and said, "I want to thank you girls for helping me, even if Belle and I didn't end up being together after all."

Trysha said "Hey, buck up. Things between you and Belle are bound to get better, she'll come back." And she left the room.

Natalie said to him as she gently placed a hand onto his cheek,

"I promise you, my friend. This won't be the last time you see us. We'll be back, both me, Trysh, and Belle. You'll see. Take care."

And with that, Natalie gave a hug to the Beast, and raced out of the room to catch up with the girls.

Cogsworth walked into the room with a smile and chuckled,

"Well, your Highness. I must say, everything is going just swimmingly. I knew you had it in you!"

The Beast said with a sad sigh as he had his back turned and was looking at the enchanted rose,

"I let them go."

Cogsworth said with a smile, "Yes, yes. Splen-"

He then stopped when he realized what the Beast just said, and said with shock,

"You, what? How could you, do that?"

The Beast sighed, "I had to."

Cogsworth stammered, "Yeah, b-b-but why?"

He answered, turning to him with a sad sigh, "Because...I love her."

Cogsworth then went ahead and told everyone the news.

Lumiere, Fifi, Mrs. Potts, shouted in shock, "HE DID WHAT?!"

Cogsworth said with a sad nod, "Yes, I'm afraid it's true."

Chip asked, "They're going away?"

Lumiere said with disappointment, "But he was so close!"

Mrs. Potts said shaking her head, "After all this time, he has finally learned to love."

Lumiere's face lit up as he said, "That's it then! That should break the spell!"

Mrs. Potts argued, "But it's not enough, she has to love him in return."

Chip hopped out of the room as Cogsworth said, "Now it's too late."

Belle, Natalie and Trysha were back in their regular clothes, wearing cloaks as they rode off on Philippe. The Beast watched the three girls ride off with tears in his eyes, and gave out a heartbreaking and agonizing roar. Hearing the roar, Natalie looked back towards the castle and shed a few tears, feeling bad for having to leave her friend in such heartbreak. Trysha saw this and placed a hand onto her friends shoulder with a sympathetic smile on her face as they rode away from the castle.

As they rode off into the woods, Belle called out, "Papa! Papa!"

Natalie and Trysha both called out, "Maurice!"

They stopped Philippe and both gasped in shock and Natalie said with worry,

"Oh no!" As they found Maurice lying in the snow.

They immediately brought him back home and led him into the house. Once they closed the door, unbeknownst to them, Le Fou came out of his hiding spot, looking like a snowman.

He shook off all of the snow off of his body, saying in relief, "They're back!"

And ran off to go tell Gaston.


	12. Chapter 12: Reunion & Kill The Beast

**_Chapter 12: Reunion/Standing Up To Gaston/Kill The Beast_** **  
**  
 **Third Person's POV**

As Maurice opened up his eyes, he said seeing his daughter, "Belle..."

Belle said as she gently placed a compress on her father's head, "Shh. It's alright Papa. We're home."

Natalie added with a reassuring smile as he looked at the three girls, waking up in his own room.

"All three of us."

He looked at them and smiled, saying as he hugged all three of them, "I never thought I'd see you again."

Belle said, hugging her father, "I missed you so much."

Natalie said placing a hand on his shoulder, "We're just glad that you're alright." Trysha nodded in response.

Maurice looked at them and asked, "But the Beast? How did you all escape?"

Belle answered, "We didn't escape, Papa. He... He let us go."

Trysha added, "It's true."

Maurice asked in shock, "That horrible beast?"

Natalie answered shaking her head, "Oh Maurice, he's not horrible."

Trysha said "He may have been that way before."

Belle added with thought, "But he's different now, Papa. He's changed somehow."

Suddenly, they heard shaking coming from Belle's bag. It soon opened to see the enchanted mirror fall out along with chip. He shook his head and said, looking up at Maurice and the girls,

"Hi!"

Belle and the girls laughed, saying with a grin as Chip hopped towards Maurice,

"Oh, a stowaway!"

Maurice said with a smile as the little teacup hopped into his hands,

"Why, hello there, little fella. Didn't think I'd see you again."

Natalie asked in a surprised tone, "Chip, how did you get in there?"

Trysha asked, "Yeah, shouldn't you be with your mother right now?"

Chip answered, "I snuck into Belle's bag before you all left, and my mama doesn't know."

He then turned to Belle and asked, "Belle, why'd you and the girls go away? Don't you like us anymore?"

Belle smiled and said, "Oh, Chip, of course we do. It's just that-"

She was interrupted by the knock of the door. Concerned, the girls followed Belle down the stairs as she walked up to the door and answered it, seeing Monsieur D'Arque in the doorway.

With a worried expression, Belle asked, "May we help you?"

Monsieur D'Arque answered, looking straight at the girls, "I've come to collect your father."

Belle asked with a raised brow, "My father?"

Trysha asked with suspicion, "What's going on here?"

He answered with a sinister grin, "Don't worry, Mademoiselles. We'll take good care of him."

And revealed a carriage that said **"Maison Des Lunes"**

Seeing this, the three girls angrily glared at him and Belle stated,

"My father's not crazy!"

Lefou held up a torch and pointed, "He was raving like a lunatic! We all heard him, didn't we?"

The crowd gathered around and cheered in agreement as Gaston hid in the shadows, smirking. Two men got out of the carriage to put Maurice in it, as Belle shouted,

"No! I won't let you!"

Trysha shouted to the crowd in defiance, "You get outta here, you sick creeps!"

Natalie said as she blocked the doorway, "We won't let you take him!"

With Maurice looking on with worry, saying, "Belle? Girls?"

Natalie quietly whispered to him, "Maurice, stay hidden."

But Maurice ignores her warning and walks over to his daughter, with Belle holding him protectively and Trysha protectively shielding them along with Natalie as she took out her dagger in defense.

Looking towards Maurice, Lefou sneers, "Maurice! Tell us again, old man! Just how big was the Beast?"

Trysha shouted to him, "You stay out of this, Lefou!"

Maurice said, "Well, I mean... He was e-enormous! I'd say at least eight... No, more like ten feet!"

Lefou and the crowd laughed, with Lefou mockingly saying as he twirled his finger around his head,

"Well, you don't get much crazier than that!"

The crowd continued to laugh as Natalie snapped at Lefou, "You shut up! You little bug!"

Maurice protested as he broke free from the girls and ran towards the crowd,

"It's true, I tell you!"

Lefou shouted, "Get him outta here!"

And the two men from the asylum grabbed Maurice by the arms, and started dragging him towards the carriage.

Maurice shouted as he struggled against their grip, "Let go of me!"

Belle and the girls ran towards Monsieur D'Arque saying, "No! You can't do this!"

Natalie shouted, grabbing him by the shoulder, "Release him!"

Trysha shouted, "Now!"

But Monsieur D'Arque glared and pulled away from them, walking away as Gaston walked closer to them.

Gaston said with mock sympathy, "Poor Belle. Oh, it's a shame about your father."

Natalie and Trysha snapped with a glare, "You!"

Belle said, looking to him with worry, "You know he's not crazy, Gaston."

He looked back at her and said, "Hmm, I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding. If..."

Belle asked with a raised brow, "If what?"

Gaston answered with a sneer, "If you marry me."

Realizing his true intentions, Belle asked with shock and anger, "What?"

Gaston added as he pulled both Natalie and Trysha closer to him,

"And, if your two lovely friends would be our faithful _servants_."

Natalie and Trysha both shouted angrily in unison "WHAT?!"

Gaston smirked as he pulled the girls closer to him and tried to kiss Belle,

"One little word, girls. That's all it takes."

Belle pushed away his face, shouting, "Never!"

Natalie shouted, "We wouldn't choose you if you were the last man on Earth!"

As both she and Trysha released themselves from his grasp.

Gaston sneered as he walked away, "Have it your way!"

The girls watched on in horror as they saw Maurice being dragged away towards the carriage, causing Belle to run back inside the house to get something and the girls to run towards the carriage.

Maurice shouted as he struggled against the men's grip, "BELLE! GIRLS! LET GO OF ME!"

The girls came towards the men and started pulling at and hitting them to release Maurice, with Natalie shouting,

"Leave him alone!"

Trysha shouting, "Justice!"

Belle then came back out side with the enchanted mirror and shouted, causing the girls and everyone else to turn their attention to her in surprise,

"My father is not crazy and I can prove it!"

She looked to the enchanted mirror and ordered, "Show me the Beast!"

Showing everyone the image of the Beast as he roared, causing everyone to scream and panic with Natalie and Trysha both saying in worry,

"Oh, no!"

A woman from the crowd asked with worry, "Is it dangerous?!"

The girls ran to Belle's side as she said, "Oh no, no! He'd never harm anyone! I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle."

Gaston raised his brow as he saw the girls smiling fondly into the mirror with Belle saying,

"He's our friend."

Gaston grabbed Belle by the shoulders, pulling her close to his face as he sneered,

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have feelings for this monster."

Belle pulled away from him and said with a glare, "He's no monster, Gaston! YOU ARE!"

Gaston looks back at her in surprise as Trysha says,

"You think you're so high and mighty because the whole town looks to you as some sort of hero! But really, you're nothing but a sneaky, conniving jerkwad! And a coward!"

Natalie turned to the crowd and shouted,

"And you people are fools if you think _he_ can be trusted! He's been lying under your noses the whole time about Maurice, and he even tried to have him taken away if Belle refused to marry him!"

The whole town gasped in shock as Natalie added, "If that's not a monster, then I don't know what is!"

The mob then started to murmur amongst themselves as Gaston grabbed Natalie and Trysha by the arms and growled,

"You better watch yourself, girls! You don't know what your messing with!"

Natalie fired back as she and Trysha pulled away from him, "Believe me, I've dealt with much worse!"

And she spat in the face of Gaston as everyone else gasped in shock.

Realizing that his plan has been revealed and that the crowd might turn on him, Gaston wiped the spit out of his face and said while grabbing the mirror out of Belle's hands,

"Don't listen to them! They're just as crazy as the inventor!"

He turned to villagers and shouted, "The Beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the middle of the night!"

The crowd gasped as they protectively held their children, with Belle crying out,

"No!"

Trysha shouted, "He's lying!"

Natalie shouted, "Don't listen to him!"

Gaston ignored them as he shouted, "We're not safe 'til his head is mounted on my wall! I SAY WE KILL THE BEAST!"

Natalie shouted, "NO!"

As the crowd began to agree with Gaston and started to sing;

 **Man 1:** _We're not safe until he's dead_  
 **  
Man 2:** _He'll come stalking us at night_

 **Woman:** _Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!_

 **Man 3 holding a torch:** _He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free_

Gaston nodded and sang as he took the torch from the third village man;

 _So it's time to take some action, boys_  
 _It's time to follow me!_

Gaston threw the torch into a pile of hay, and sang as he continued to convince the crowd and torment Le Fou;

 _Through the mist, through the woods_  
 _Through the darkness and the shadows_  
 _It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride_  
 _Say a prayer, then we're there_  
 _At the drawbridge of a castle_  
 _And there's something truly terrible inside_

He continued to sing as he showed Lefou the image of the Beast and rallied the crowd together;

 _It's a beast!_  
 _he's got fangs, razor sharp ones!_  
 _Massive paws, killer claws for the feast_  
 _Hear him roar! See him foam!_  
 _But we're not coming home til' he's dead_  
 _Good and dead! Kill the Beast!_

Belle protested as she and her friends made their way out of the crowd and towards Gaston, grabbing him by the arm,

"No! We won't let you do this!"

Gaston grabbed Belle by the arm and sneered as two of his other friends grabbed Natalie and Trysha by the arms,

"If you three aren't with us, you're against us! Bring the old man!"

Lefou opened the doors of the cellar and the two men that held onto Maurice tossed him in with him shouting,

"Get your hands off me!"

Trysha shouted as she and Natalie struggled to release themselves, "Let us go!"

With Natalie shouting, "Unhand us, immediately!"

Gaston said as he and his friends threw both Belle and the girls into the cellar,

"We can't have them running off to warn the creature!"

Locking them all inside it. Belle shouted as she and her friends pounded against the doors,

"Let us out!"

Trysha shouted along with her, "Open the doors!"

While Natalie shouted in protest, "Gaston, you're not gonna get away with this!"

Gaston shouted to the crowd, "We'll rid the village of this Beast! Who's with me?!"

Three men said one at a time as the crowd cheered in agreement, "I am!"

The villagers began to sing;

 _Light your torch!_  
 _Mount your horse!_

Gaston sang as he got on his horse and started leading the mob to the castle;

 _Screw your courage to the sticking place!_

The mob sang as they started to follow him out of the village with torches, pitchforks and knives, while the women and children waved goodbye to them;

 _We're counting on Gaston to lead the way!_  
 _Through a mist, through a wood_  
 _Where within a haunted castle_  
 _Something's lurking that you don't see everyday!_  
 _It's a beast!_  
 _One as tall as a mountain_  
 _We won't rest 'til he's good and deceased_  
 _Sally forth!_  
 _Tally ho!_  
 _Grab your sword!_  
 _Grab your bow!_  
 _Praise the Lord and here we go!_

Gaston shouted to the crowd, "We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!"

Meanwhile, Belle, the girls, and Maurice were doing everything they could to release themselves from the cellar. Natalie and Trysha were attempting to break down the doors as Belle picked at the window with a large stick.

Belle then said with worry, "We have to warn the Beast. This is all my fault. Oh, Papa, what are we going to do?"

Maurice said while pulling her into his arms, "Now, now, we'll think of something."

From outside, poor Chip watched on feeling bad that his friends were in this situation. Suddenly, he turned his attention to Maurice's log invention, sparking an idea.

While continuing to break the door down, Trysha looked to Natalie's crystal necklace and said,

"Nat, stop for a second! You're necklace!"

Natalie stopped and asked, "So? What's that got to do with anything?"

Trysha explained her idea, getting both Belle and Maurice's attention,

"You can use your necklace to teleport us back to the castle in time to stop Gaston and the mob."

Natalie said, shaking her head,

"But Trysh, I can't carry more than one person with it's magic. And I don't plan on leaving you guys locked up in this cellar."

Trysha said, "Nat, just go without us! We'll meet you there as soon as we find a way out!"

Natalie was about to say something until Belle said while placing a hand onto her shoulder,

"Please Natalie, you've gotta warn the Beast for us. You might be his only hope yet."

Natalie thought to herself for a minute until she finally said, "Alright, I'll go."

They all smiled in response and Trysha said as they all hugged her, "Thanks Nat, you're the best!"

Natalie smiled and said, "Thank you, guys. Wish me luck!"

They all said, "Good luck!" And with that, Natalie began to use the power of her magic crystal to teleport herself to the Beast's castle.

As the mob continued walking through the woods, they sang;

 _We don't like_  
 _What we don't understand_  
 _In fact it scares us_  
 _And this monster is mysterious at least_  
 _Bring your guns!_  
 _Bring your knives!_  
 _Save your children and your wives_  
 _We'll save our village and our lives_  
 _We'll kill the Beast!_

Meanwhile in the castle, the servants were still sulking about Belle and the girls' departure. Cogsworth said pacing around in a frustrating tone,

"I knew it. I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up."

Lumiere stated as he crossed his arms, "Maybe it would've been better if she and her friends had never come at all."

Suddenly, they heard someone say, "Oh Lumiere, I wouldn't say that. I think coming to the castle was the best decision we ever made."

They all turned to see Natalie standing by the table, next to them. With joyful expressions on their faces, they all came towards Natalie and embraced her, shouting,

"Natalie! Oh, you're here!"

Mrs. Potts asked her, "Are you alright, my dear?"

Natalie answered, "Oh, I'm fine."

Lumiere asked, "Are Belle and Trysha here too?"

She answered, "They're on their way. Listen, I came to warn you."

However, she was suddenly interrupted by Sultan's barking at the window.

Lumiere asked with hope, "Could it be?"

Mrs. Potts asked, "Is it them?"

They all came to the window and Lumiere gasped, "Sacre Bleu! Invaders!"

Cogsworth shouted, "Enroachers!"

Mrs. Potts added with worry as she saw Gaston with the enchanted mirror, "And they have the mirror!"

Natalie explained,

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. Gaston took the mirror, and trapped Belle, Trysha, and her father in their cellar. He and the villagers are planning an attack on the castle and to kill the Beast. We've gotta do something!"

Cogsworth announced to everyone, "Warn the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them. Who's with me?"

Unfortunately, everyone left while he announced this and shouted in dismay, "Hey!"

Gaston ordered the mob as they approached the castle, "Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, the Beast is mine!"

Natalie and the servants of the castle sang as they marched down the stairs, preparing for a battle;

 _Hearts ablaze_  
 _Banners high_  
 _We go marching into battle_  
 _Unafraid although the danger just increased_

Gaston and the mob sang from outside while starting to batter the door with a log as Natalie and the servants from inside came to the front doors;

 _Raise your flag!_  
 _Sing the song!_  
 _Here we come, we're fifty strong_  
 _And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong_  
 _Let's kill the Beast!_

Meanwhile, Mrs. Potts entered the west wing and said the Beast, "Pardon me, master."

The Beast said with his back turned, trying to dismiss her, "Leave me in peace."

Mrs. Potts warned him, "But sir, the castle is under attack!"

The mob from outside chanted while battering the doors;

 _Kill the Beast!_  
 _Kill the Beast!_

Natalie and the servants of the castle were holding themselves against the door, but kept shaking each time the door was hit.

Lumiere groaned, "This isn't working!"

Fifi cried out, "Oh, Lumiere. We must do something."

Lumiere paused for a second, and then said while coming up with an idea, "Wait, I know!"

Natalie instructed to everyone else, "Get ready you guys!"

The mob continued to chant as the kept battering the doors;

 _Kill the Beast!_  
 _Kill the Beast!_

Mrs. Potts asked the Beast with worry, "What shall we do, master?"

The Beast answered sadly while still looking away from her, "It doesn't matter now. Just let them come."

The mob finally chanted while still battering the doors;

 _Kill the Beast!_  
 _Kill the Beast!_  
 _Kill the Beast!_

And with that, they finally broke down the doors. Entering into the castle.


	13. Chapter 13: Battle of the Castle

**_Chapter 13: Battle of the Castle/Final Battle_** **  
**  
 **Third Person's POV**

Gaston and the village men looked around the castle to see nothing but darkness and the castleware. Gaston signaled his men, and they all started walking in, observing the castle as the servants remained still as statues and Natalie stayed hidden. Lefou then picked up Lumiere and Lumiere immediately shouted,

"NOW!"

Suddenly, the whole room was lit and all of the castleware started coming to life and Natalie came out of her hiding spot, attacking the villagers. One villager was punched in the face by the coat rack, and another was hit in the face by a mop. Another villager attempted to hit some drawers with an axe, but instead they had his teeth knocked out by hitting him square in the face. One that was holding up a pitchfork was soon hit by a bunch of pots with his head being covered by a cauldron.

A chair kicked another villager holding an axe and the rug underneath him rolled up from him, sending him into and being locked up in a chest, which licked it's lips and burped in response. As all the chaos continued to ensue, Gaston evaded the scene and ran up the staircase to go find the Beast.

Seeing this, Natalie attempted to go after him, but was then grabbed by the arms of two village men who shouted,

"Hey! Where do you think you're going, girly?"

Enraged, Natalie elbowed the two men in the gut, punched one of them out and round-housed the other.

She then attempted to go after Gaston once more, but was immediately grabbed by three more men. Another came up to her and sneered, bringing a dagger close to her neck while one of them grabbed Natalie by her hair, bringing her to her knees,

"Looks like we need to teach you a lesson, little girl!"

As he is about to slit her throat, suddenly, a man in a cloak appears and punches him out! Knocking his teeth out. With the other men distracted, Natalie elbows two of them in the gut, judo throwing and kicking them both while the cloaked man takes care of the other one.

After their scuffle is through, Natalie looks to the cloaked man and says catching her breathe,

"Thanks, whoever you are."

The cloaked man said, "Why Natalie, I'm surprised that you wouldn't even recognize your own husband."

And he removes his hood, revealing himself to be Quasimodo!

Surprised, Natalie asks him with her eye lit up, "Quasimodo? H-How did you-"

He explained to her, "Once I got to your house, I saw that you were gone, so I decided to go after you. And I'll admit, it took me a while to find you. But after seeing you and your friends get trapped and the huge crowd coming towards this castle, I figured that I would just go up there and do everything I could to hold them off."

He then looked at her and said taking her hand,

"I'm just glad that you're alright, and I'm very proud of the way you and your friends stood up to Gaston."

Natalie smiled and said while hugging him, "Thank you, and I'm glad that you're alright too."

She then went on to say in a more serious tone while grabbing his shoulders,

"But now we've gotta stop Gaston. We can't let him get to the Beast."

Quasimodo said taking her hand once more, "Then there's not much time. Come on!"

And with that, the couple ran up the stairs, trying to get to the Beast before Gaston could.

Meanwhile, back in the village, Chip was doing everything he could to start up Maurice's invention.

He blew on the coals and said, "Yes!"

He then blew on the string to make the horn whistle and said, "Here we go!"

As the machine started riding up to the cottage cellar at great speed.

From inside, Belle, Trysha, and Maurice were looking through the crack of the doors and Maurice asked in disbelief,

"What the devil?"

Realizing that it was his machine, Maurice shouted, grabbing Belle, "BELLE! TRYSHA! LOOK OUT!"

Screaming with worry, Trysha ran alongside Belle and Maurice and barricaded themselves with a wooden table as the machine chopped down the doors and caused a small explosion.

Belle, Maurice, and Trysha looked up to see Chip hanging off of a spring from the broken machine. He then said with a satisfied look on his face,

"You guys gotta try this thing."

In the meantime, the battle continued on in the castle. Some of the beer mugs threw tomatoes at one villager, and while attempting to hit them back with a shovel, He looked up to hear Mrs. Potts shout,

"Up here ya scurvy scum!"

She then shouted to the rest of her little teacups, "NOW!"

And they all poured hot tea onto the villager, causing him to scream in pain. The Wardrobe then jumped on a man from a staircase, screaming in an operatic tone. While this was going on, Gaston was searching through the castle, kicking down a door to find the Beast while Natalie and Quasimodo were in pursuit.

The Wardrobe bashed three other men with her drawers, and her comb and brush attacked the third man, trapping him in the Wardrobe's drawers. After a brief scuffle, the man popped out wearing a braw, skirt, pink underwear, high heels, gloves, pearls, and a big red hairdo with a little green bow on it. Looking at himself, the man screamed in horror and ran off.

Lumiere backed up against a wall as Le Fou laughed sinisterly, holding a torch close to his face. Then all of a sudden, Cogsworth came out wearing a Napolean-like hat and holding a pair of scissors and a gun while Lumiere whimpered as the wax on his face began to melt. Noticing that his friend was in trouble, Cogsworth laughed with mischief as he slid down the rail of the stairs, stabbing Le Fou in the rear with his scissors. This caused Lefou to jump up and yell out in pain.

Meanwhile, Belle, Maurice, Trysha, and Chip rode on Philippe through the forest to try to reach the castle. While that was going on, another villager was holding Fifi upside down, ripping out her feathers as she cried out in pain. Seeing this, an enraged Lumiere came up behind the man and lit his butt on fire with his candle stick. The villager flew up and screamed in pain, letting go of Fifi and Lumiere catching her with the loving couple smiling at each other.

Le Fou and two other villagers held a pitchfork, sword, and axe as they chased Sultan into the kitchen, throwing knives at him. Once Lefou and the men came into the kitchen, Sultan growled at them, holding a shoe as they started to advance on him. Suddenly, the drawers behind Sultan opened to show large kitchen knifes and the oven cackling as he lit his stove on fire. Terrified, Lefou and the two villagers run out of the castle with the rest of the villagers running out in fear, screaming.

The castleware cheered with joy as they had won the battle. Cogsworth shouted to the running crowd while Lumiere jumped with joy,

"And stay out!"

Lumiere then pulled Cogsworth in and kissed him on both sides of his cheeks, causing the clock to groan in disgust and lightly slapping Lumiere. As they continued to celebrate, a mysterious woman wearing a cloak started walking up the stairs.

*******************************

Meanwhile, in the west wing, The Beast was sitting on a bench looking down in sadness. Suddenly, Gaston came in and aimed an arrow at the Beast. All the Beast did was glance back at him sadly and turned away, feeling too depressed to care. Quasimodo and Natalie came around the corner to see Gaston shoot the arrow, hitting the Beast in the back, causing him to stand and roar in pain.

Natalie screamed out in horror, "NO!"

Gaston ran towards him and shoved him out the window, cackling. He then shoved him off the balcony, causing the Beast to tumble and land on the edge. Enraged, Natalie raced over to Gaston and shouted as she grabbed his arm, trying to fight him,

"You rotten son of a-!"

But Gaston hit her across the face, causing her to fall and tumble to the ground. Seeing this, an enraged Quasimodo ran over to Gaston and wrestled him, using his great strength to throw Gaston off of the balcony, landing on his side. As Quasimodo rushed over to check on his wife, Gaston slowly got up and shouted to the Beast, while holding his arm, "Get up!" But the Beast only glances back at him sadly.

Gaston then kicked him in the side and shouted, "GET UP!"

He then mocked him, "What's the matter, Beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?"

The Beast looked down, still too depressed to care about anything. Gaston then broke off a spire, preparing to hit the Beast with it. Quasimodo gasped as he held Natalie in his arms, looking down the balcony to see Gaston walking towards the Beast ready to kill him.

Then all of a sudden, they all heard someone shout, "NO!"

They all looked down to see Belle and Trysha on Philippe with Maurice standing next to them.

The Beast said, "Belle..."

Belle then shouted, pleading to Gaston, "No! Gaston! DON'T!"

As Gaston was about to knock him with the spire, The Beast instantly grabbed it and rose to his feet, roaring at Gaston as the man looked on in fear.

Belle said to Philippe, "Let's go, Philippe!"

Trysha added, "And hurry!"

Philippe gave a whinny and kicked down the doors, letting them in while Gaston and the Beast continued fighting. The Beast shoved him down and pounced on him, sending them falling down towards the edge.

Belle and Trysha ran up the stairs as Quasimodo said to them, carrying Natalie,

"This way, quick!"

As they continued to fight, Gaston kicked the Beast off of him. Gaston then runs over and swings his weapon, decapitating a gargoyle, mistaking it for the Beast.

Gaston then shouted, "Come on out and fight!"

Gaston sneered as he continued to search for the Beast, unaware that he was posing as another gargoyle,

"Were you in love with her, Beast? Did you honestly think that she'd want you when she had someone like me?!"

The Beast came out of his hiding spot, and Gaston started swinging at him, missing every time. The Beast then grabbed the spire with his mouth and he and Gaston continued to fight. Gaston then shouted while Beast backed up against the roof,

"It's over Beast! BELLE IS MINE!"

Enraged, the Beast slammed him against the roof and grabbed him by the neck, dangling him over the edge of the castle, threatening to drop him.

Gaston pleaded, grabbing the Beast's arm, "Let me go! Let me go! Please! Don't hurt me! I-I'll do anything! ANYTHING!"

The Beast continued to glare at him. But then, a shocked expression appeared on his face, realizing what he was about to do. Being the better person, the Beast pulled Gaston back to safety and growled to him,

"Get out."

And released Gaston from his grip.

Belle cried out as she, the girls, and Quasimodo came towards the balcony,

"Beast!"

Looking up to see Belle and his friends, the Beast smiled and said, "Belle?"

She reached her hand out to him and Trysha said as he climbed back up to meet them,

"We're up here."

He said with joy, "Belle..."

He then gently took Belle's hand and said with an astonished smile, running his fingers through her hair,

"You came back."

Natalie said with a joyful smile, "Of course she did." Belle smiled and held his hand close to her face.

Suddenly, the Beast roared in agonizing pain and everyone's facial expressions turned to shock. They looked behind him to see that Gaston had stabbed him in the sign with a hunting knife, holding an evil grin.

Everyone gasped in shock as Natalie shouted in terror, "NO!"

Gaston was about to laugh evilly, until the Beast swayed backwards, knocking him off of his balance and dropping his knife.

The Beast started to fall backwards, but luckily Belle and her friends grabbed him and pulled him towards the balcony. Gaston reached out and tried to grab Natalie and Trysha, but they turned their shoulders away from him and Quasimodo quickly pulled Natalie away before he could touch her. Immediately losing his grip, Gaston fell from the castle all the way to his death.

Belle and her friends helped the Beast over the railing onto the balcony, as his wound started to drip blood.

Seeing this, Natalie said with worry, "Oh, no!"

And they gently laid him down on the floor. Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts came running into the west wing and immediately stopped in shock to see what was going on.

The Beast's wound was bleeding very badly and he started taking shallow breathes. Natalie immediately ripped a piece of her dress off and applied it to the Beast's wound. Belle gently touched his face as the Beast looked up to see his true love and friends looking at him with concern.

The Beast weakly said, "Belle..."

He then said with a weak smile, "You... You came back."

Belle answered, "Of course I came back. Both me and my friends. I couldn't let them."

She then paused and said, embracing him, "Oh, this is all my fault! If only we'd gotten here sooner."

The Beast sadly said, "Maybe, it's better... It's better this way."

Belle said shaking her head, "Don't talk like that. You'll be alright."

The Beast started to cough as Belle continued to reassure him, gently touching his face,

"We're together now. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see."

Trysha said, "Don't lose hope, Beast. You can survive this."

Natalie added as she continued to apply pressure to his wound,

"Yeah, I've been through something like this before. If I can make it, you can too."

She then noticed the Beast fading away and Natalie said bringing her hand to his shoulder,

"Look at me! You're going to be alright."

The Beast then turned his attention to Quasimodo and said, "You're... You're Natalie's husband. Aren't you?"

Quasimodo answered with a sympathetic smile, "Yes, I am."

He said with a sad smile, "S-She's very lucky... To have someone like you."

Quasimodo said, "And I'm very lucky to have her. J-Just as you're lucky to have Belle."

The Beast smiled and said, "Yes... Very lucky."

He then turned his attention back to Belle and said, placing a hand onto her cheek,

"And at least... I got to see you... One last time."

He breathed while looking at all of us, "All of you."

Belle held the Beast's hand close to her face as she shed a tear. She then felt the Beast's hand slip from her face and looked to see his eyes roll back, taking his last breathe and laying his head on the floor. The Beast had died.

Everyone gasped in shock, and Quasimodo said with worry, "Oh no!"

Natalie said with worry, "Adam! No!"

Trysha said, "Oh gosh! Beast! No!"

Belle clung to his shirt and spoke through her sobs, "No! No! Please! Please! Please, don't leave me!"

She then wept into his chest and whispered as tears fell from her eyes,

"I love you."

The final rose fell to the table, and the three servants looked down in despair. Mrs. Potts shed a few tears, with Cogsworth comfortingly placing a hand on her back. Both Natalie and Trysha started to cry as well and Quasimodo sadly held the both of them as Trysha placed a hand onto Belle's shoulder. In that moment, all hope seemed lost.


	14. Chapter 14: Transformation

_**Chapter 14: Transformation and a Happy Ending**_

 **Third Person's POV**

As everyone continued to mourn the loss of the Beast, suddenly, the mysterious cloaked woman appeared. She walked over to the fallen enchanted rose and observed it. Through their crying, Natalie, Trysha, and Quasimodo looked up to see the woman and they quietly gasped. The woman looked to them and brought her finger to her lips, hushing them. The three friends watched in amazement as her hands started to glow and the petals and the stem from the rose reformed, restoring the enchanted rose.

As Belle continued to cry, Suddenly, colorful beams started to shoot out. As more and more colorful beams shot out, Trysha called to her,

"Belle!"

Natalie said tapping Belle's shoulder, trying to get her attention while looking on in astonishment,

"Belle! Look!"

Belle looked up in shock to see the colorful beams falling around them, and suddenly, the Beast's body started to float up in mid air! The four friends backed away and watched in awe, along with Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts, who looked on in amazement. Belle stood up with her friends as they saw the Beast's body wrapped up in is cape, and his arm reached out. With that, the Beast began his transformation.

His paw turned into a human hand, with his claws shrinking to finger nails and losing his fur, showing a light skin tone. His feet changed the same way as his hands did, with his claws shrinking back to toenails. The wind blew into his face and it changed from a furry beast into a handsome young man with long auburn hair and his fangs disappeared as a huge light shot through his body. His body then floated gently to the ground, with his cape unraveled.

Belle, the girls, and Quasimodo walked slowly toward the man and Belle reached a hand out to him, but they immediately jumped back as he started to get up. The young man rose up from the ground, with his clothes all tattered and had a big hole in his sleeve. He looked at both of his hands and turned to face Belle and his friends. His face was well defined with blue eyes, light auburn eyebrows, light skin, and long auburn hair.

Belle and her friends looked at the man with wonder. He said in a softer voice as he came over to them, taking Belle's hand,

"Belle, ladies, Quasimodo. It's me."

Belle looked at him with a raised brow, and slowly reached her hand out to run her fingers through his hair. She looked into his eyes, seeing that they were the same as the Beast's and the same eyes and face as the portrait in the west wing.

With her eyes widening in realization, she says with joy while touching his face,

"It is you!"

Adam moved a lock of hair from Belle's face and looked at her lovingly. The two then looked into each other's eyes and moved closer to each other's face, closing their eyes as the joined together for a tender kiss.

A blue swirl whipped around the embracing couple, and the girls and Quasimodo watched on with joy as fireworks started going off around the castle. The sparks then fell onto the castle, brightening up the sky and replacing the darkness of the castle with light. The gargoyle and dragon statues turned into women and angel statues and the thorny vines turned into vines that held pink blossoms.

As they all continued to look on in amazement, the three servants hopped over to them, with Lumiere transforming into a man with brown eyes and light brown hair tied into a ponytail.

Adam said pulling the former candelabra close, "Lumiere."

Cogsworth transformed into a man, looking somewhat similar but with thin mustache and his hair tied behind him with a bow. Adam pulled the former clock close with an arm and said with joy,

"Cogsworth!"

Mrs. Potts transformed into a woman with white hair tied up into a bun and wearing a purple dress with long sleeves, an apron, and a hat that resembles her former teapot lid.

Adam shouted with amazement as he lifted the hat off of her eyes, "Mrs. Potts!"

He shouted with joy as he pulled his friends into an embrace, "Look at us!"

Natalie, Trysha, and Quasimodo laughed with joy, seeing how happy their transformed friends were.

Suddenly, Chip and Sultan came out running to them with the little teacup shouting,

"Mama! Mama!"

Sultan transformed into a furry dog with a brown spot on his back. Chip transformed into a little boy with blonde hair wearing a white shirt, blue pants, white socks, and brown shoes. Mrs. Potts walked over to her son and took him into her arms, saying with a joyful laugh as they embraced,

"My goodness!"

Lumiere shouted with joy, "It is a miracle!" Adam lifted Belle up by the waist and spun her around, with Belle laughing with pure joy.

 **Trysha's POV**

Two days later, the whole castle held a party in celebration of the spell being broken and a royal wedding for Belle and Adam. We were all so excited for them and for things finally changing for the better. Also for the fact that we wouldn't have to worry about that jerkwad Gaston anymore.

I was dressed up in my blue ball gown and I stood alongside Quasimodo, Maurice, Mrs. Potts, and Chip as we watched Belle and Adam make their way towards the center of the ballroom. I had talked with Quasimodo a few minutes before and he was very nice to me. He was just as kind and loving as Natalie said.

Natalie then joined us in her purple ball gown and asked, "Did I miss anything?"

Quasimodo said, "Oh no, you didn't. Are you feeling any better, honey?"

Natalie answered with a warm smile, "Oh yes, never better."

The day before, Natalie got really sick and had felt nauseous and thrown up constantly. We were all afraid that we were going to have to cancel the party because of her illness. But luckily, a doctor came, and she looked and seemed like she was doing a lot better now. She seemed so happy and was glowing for some reason. I wondered why.

Meanwhile, we saw Adam spinning Belle around in the air as she laughed with joy. He soon placed her down and the two shared a loving kiss. The two then took each other's hand and prepared to dance.

Lumiere sighed and said, watching the couple dance, "Ah, l'amour."

Fifi, who had transformed into a woman, walked by wearing a black maid's dress, walked by Lumiere and battered her lashes, brushing his face slightly with her feather duster. Lumiere chuckled and started to go after, only to be pushed back by Cogsworth.

Cogsworth said as he shook hands with him, "Well, Lumiere. Old friend, shall we let bygones be bygones?"

Lumiere answered with a smile, "Of course, mon ami. I told you she would break the spell."

Cosgworth's eyes widened in shock and said with a chuckle,

"I beg your pardon, old friend. But I believe I told you."

Lumiere laughed and said while pinching his cheek, "No you didn't! I told you!"

Cogsworth said while getting defensive and pushing Lumiere,

"You most certainly did NOT, you pompous, parrot-headed, pea brain!"

Lumiere said, taking out his glove and slapping him with it, "En guard, you overgrown pocket watch!"

The two then got into a fight and started wrestling each other. Natalie and I chuckled at their little scuffle.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see the same cloaked woman that restored the enchanted rose, that returned Adam to his true self!

In shock, I said, "You! You were the one that helped revive the Beast!"

Natalie overheard the conversation and she and Quasimodo turned to us, saying with surprise,

"Y-You're the Enchantress?"

She removed her hood and said with a small smile, "Or Agnes, as you may call me."

I then said trying to break the silence,

"Well, I think we should be thanking you for reviving the enchanted rose as well as reviving the Beast."

Agnes said,

"Oh, all I have done was use my powers. What you girls have done is so much more. You showed Prince Adam kindness and love in his darkest hours, and helped him see the beauty within himself. And thanks to you, he has now reformed into his true self and found true love in Belle, and she has found true love within him in return."

The three of us smiled to each other in response.

Agnes went on to say, "And as a token of my appreciation, Natalie, I give you and your wonderful husband a rose."

And she hand two roses to both Quasimodo and Natalie.

Natalie said with a smile, "They're very beautiful, thank you."

Quasimodo smiled and said, "We appreciate the gift, Agnes."

She then turned to me and said, "And for you, Trysha. On behalf of the Blue Fairy, I bestow upon you a magic crystal of your own."

And she placed a magic golden crystal necklace around my neck and said,

"With it, you will be able to teleport to any place or universe that you desire."

With a joyful smile, I said, "Thank you, Agnes. This means a lot to me."

Agnes smiled and said, "You're welcome. May God bless you in all of your travels."

And with that, Agnes started glowing, and within ten seconds, she vanished.

Belle and Adam walked over to us and Belle asked, "What was that?"

I answered, "It was the Enchantress. She gave Natalie and Quasimodo a rose, and gave me my own magical crystal necklace."

Belle nodded in response and said, "Oh, I see."

Adam said taking her hand,

"Well, I'm thankful for what she did. Without her, I would've never realized the monster that I was becoming, and I would've never came to know my true love."

I then said, "I swear, it can't possibly get better than this!"

 **Natalie's POV**

As Trysha said that, I realized that it would with the great news that I was about to share.

I spoke up and said, "Well actually, I think it can. I also have an announcement to make."

Belle asked, "What is it?"

Adam asked, "Is everything okay?"

I said, "Oh, everything's fine. I just found out something really wonderful."

Quasimodo said to her, "Tell us, Nat."

Trysha said, "Yeah, what is it?"

I asked them, "Remember when I got sick yesterday?"

Everyone nodded. I continued to say,

"Well, when the doctor came this morning, he checked me out. And it was more than a little sickness."

Quasimodo asked with her with concern, taking my hand, "What was it?"

I answered him with a warm smile, "Quasimodo, I'm pregnant."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. Quasimodo asked with shock,

"Y-You're pregnant?"

I nodded with enthusiasm. He then asked with a smile, "A-And, w-we're having a-"

I said with joy, "Yes! Yes, we're having a baby!"

He said with joy, "Oh, Natalie!"

And we hugged each other.

He then turned to everyone with joy and said, "Can you believe it?! Everyone, we're having a baby!"

And we kissed with pure joy as everyone in the castle cheered and clapped in response.

Adam said to them, patting Quasimodo on the back, "Congratulations, my dear friends!"

Lumiere shouted to me, "Congratulations, Mon ami!"

Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, and Maurice shouted, "Congratulations!"

Belle said with joy, pulling me in for a hug, "Oh Natalie! We're so happy for you!"

Trysha said joining in, "Yeah, you and Quasi deserve it."

I smiled and said,

"Thank you guys. Oh, I'm telling you, I can't be more happier than I am right now. But Belle, I'm truly happy for you and Adam. You two are meant for each other."

Belle smiled with a nod.

Quasimodo then said, "We gotta go home and tell everyone the news."

Trysha added, "Yeah, I guess I should go home too. My family's probably worried about me."

Belle then asked, "Well before you go, would you all care to share a dance?"

I answered, "Oh, of course."

Trysha said, "We'd love too."

Belle nodded and said, "Great!" And with that, she and Adam went back to their dance.

Quasimodo reached his hand out to me, and I gladly grabbed it as we began to dance.

I then noticed Cogsworth asking Trysha to dance, asking,

"My lady? Shall we?"

Trysha answered, "I'd be glad too."

And with that, the two started a waltz and Quasimodo lifted me by the waist and spun me around in the air, making me laugh with joy.

As we continued to dance, I saw Maurice wipe away a tear with a sniffle and heard Chip ask his mom,

"Are they going to live happily ever after, Mama?"

Mrs. Potts answered with a small chuckle and sigh, "Of course, my dear. Of course."

He then asked with a raised brow, "Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?"

Maurice chuckled in response and Mrs. Potts smiled and laughed, holding her son close.

We all continued to dance gracefully in the ballroom as everyone watched. After a few more twirls, Quasimodo, Trysha, and I used our magic crystals to teleport us back home. But not before catching a glimpse of the colored window showing Belle, Adam, and the castle servants in their now true, beautiful forms as the chorus sang;

 _Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

 _Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast..._


End file.
